


My alphas

by larrystylinsonfanfiction28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Forced Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Louis, The Styles Triplets, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Marcel, nouis friendship, oops/hi, rope/anchor, rose/dagger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsonfanfiction28/pseuds/larrystylinsonfanfiction28
Summary: AU where everyone has a marking similar to their soulmates. Louis is a homeless omega who was born with three different marking and when he and his best friend Niall accidentally get on the wrong train they end up going to the queen's ball. Louis meets his alphas...Harry, Edward, and marcel.  will they accept him?





	1. Meeting Them

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“wr- wr- write” Niall pronounces giving him a unsure look, louis nods and tells him to spell it out handing him a blue colouring pencil. Niall has his tongue out as he writes it down and louis cant help but chuckle at his friend. 

‘right’

“ close, remember how we learned about silent letters” he tells him

Night had fallen fast upon them and Louis couldn't wait until the sun was out already. Tomorrow was the day, he’s waited for this day for so long. They were going to finally start over. 

“W” 

Louis shivers out the answer after a long ten minutes of Niall just starring into ground. His back is on the hard freezing wall, sighing because they packed their mat and blanket meaning they had to sleep on the ground tonight. 

 

“i-i- … c- c-old” louis stutters, his teeth clicking together. 

Niall quickly wraps him around his arms pulling him to his chest, this isn't the worst that they’ve been through. There were nights where louis got beaten up until he blacked out, nights where both of them nearly froze to death…but right at this moment louis couldn't help but breakdown and cry. 

“it’s going to get better” Niall whispers in to his hair “ we’re going to get out of here, its going to get better” Niall pulls on louis covered sleeved arm and until the tattoo is visible, louis tries to pull his arm away. He hates looking at them, but niall always traced the numb mark and it always relaxed him. 

“ They won’t want me” louis whispers 

Niall is quite as he keeps tracing the tattoo

“no one wants a soulmate like me, i wish i was-“ Niall freezes under him “ i am sorry” he tells him once he realises what he was about to say

the blonde just shrugs “its fine, everything happens for a reason, some people have soulmates, some people don’t” 

The roofless shed brought cold wind that caressed their skin until it stole the pink blush and replaced it with blue. Above was the beauty of the stars. The only notion of brightness came from a full moon, and even her light was a chilled silver beam.

The next morning they were up before the sun, Niall had their bag that contained a bottle of water that they both had to share, a chocolate bar and a bag of bread. 

As always Niall would stop by the store and “borrow” a few things while louis waited outside for him. It’s not stealing if you’re going to pay it back’ Niall would always says to which louis would just roll his eyes 

louis knew they could never pay back that amount of food. When Niall comes out the store he hands him a pack of gum, and they start their route to the train station.

once they got on the train Louis takes the window seat watching half of his life pass by, this place is where Niall found him two years ago. Maybe if he never left the omega district things would be so different and sadly the only difference he could think off was death, he’s lucky he left without getting caught, he survived. still surviving, he needs to keep surviving. 

Niall was playing with the wide brown leather cuff around his wrist, just like the one louis was wearing, it covered the whole wrist, it had floral vine print that was supposed to conceal their scent from everyone (the bracelet has been used by generations of omegas) not only that but it also hid the rope around his wrist, unlike dagger and the HI on his arm that could easily be hidden by wearing long sleeve, the rope around his wrist was the most irritating and Louis remembers when he first got it. The burn, the tight grip on his wrist that left red marks for weeks. 

 

“ i have a bad feeling” 

he wasn't supposed to hear that, Niall was thinking out loud again but louis heard it, his heart beat quickens and his palm start to sweat and he can feel a panic attack making its way. 

“excuse me, where is this train heading to?” Niall asks a girl on the opposite seat from them, she radiates power, An alpha. louis avoids eye contact as she slowly closes her book to turn her attention on them.Even though people can’t tell what they are. yet, that doesn't stop his mind to jumping to conclusions. 

“you two betas are soul bonded i am assuming” she says instead of answering their questions, she think they’re beta’s and it isn't the first time. People always assume you’re a beta if you’re not an alpha. 

“the train is headed to the city” she says after she gets no reply 

The city… louis has never been to the city. That’s where the royal family lived. louis eyes light up at that. For the first time ever he’s going to see the castle! maybe even see the king or queen if he’s lucy, His life is complete, He’s always dreamed of going to the castle meeting the queen and future alpha. He used to hear stories that everyone who lived in the city could see the castle, from every view, that’s how big it was. 

“so, we’re going to catch a train from the city” Niall tells him, “Nick is waiting for us, so we’ll have to leave first thing in the morning” 

“who’s nick?” louis asks, 

Niall has always been the secretive type and Louis never asked him personal questions, or about his life. That’s how their relationship was, they knew that they could trust one another and that’s all. Niall saved his life, Louis doesn't even know where he will be without him. 

“my friend who we’ll be staying with, we came to an agreement that as long as we worked for him he would give us a house” 

Louis eyes widen “ an actual house, like with a kitchen, mattress, shower-“ 

“yes, Louis” Niall cuts him off 

The last time he slept on a bed was two years ago, the last time he showered was two weeks ago when Niall and him sneaked into the gym showers. A small space full of a hundred of omega’s never counted as house to louis even though that’s the only home house he’s known. 

The city is not what louis was expecting, it was different from the districts, there were people dressed head to toe in expensive clothes, fancy cars in all sort of sizes. The houses were huge, most of them made out of glass. Louis could see the castle, it was on top of a hill, over looking it’s beautiful city. 

***

They enter a small store, the door making a dinging noise. louis looks around at the store to see all sort of medications and herbs, his eyes land on brown skinned girl with a mop of curly hair, she looks up at them and then her eyes widen “niall” she squeals and makes her way to them hugging the blonde “i missed you, it’s so good to see you” she says 

 

louis sees that she's wearing a the same cuff, She’s a omega then. 

“Another omega? what is your name?” she asks turning to him 

“louis, just louis” he mutters, this is the first omega besides Niall he’s seen in a long time and he was nervous. 

“well just louis, i am leigh” 

They shake hands and she leads them to the counter and Niall explains how they caught the wrong train “this is fate” she nearly squeals clapping her hands, she goes into a small room in the back and comes back with a white envelope “i was going to sell this but i think you two deserve it” 

Niall opens it revealing three gold shiny letters“Queen Anne styles invites you to a black tie masquerade, in honour of the royal family celebrating the pregnancy of princess Gemma Anne Styles” he reads out loud 

“I didn't know the queen had a daughter” louis admits embarrassed. 

“the queen has four children, i don't think you can call our future alphas children” leigh says scratching her head then she snatches the paper from Niall hands and opens her mouth to say something but louis interrupts her. 

“alpha?” he asks 

“alphas” she corrects “the styles triplet” then she pauses “now i think about it, they’re not our future alpha’s until they find their mates” 

triplets? his head start aching, probably due to hunger so he stops thinking and focuses on the conversation between Niall and leigh “ does that mean they each get their own omega or they share one?” Niall asks tapping on the glass table 

“they’re connected as one… -you remember jade right?” leigh asks Niall eyes light up and louis wonders who she is, is she a omega? 

“she’s now princess gamma’s lady-in waiting” Niall whistles at that impressed “ how do you think i got the invitation for free- anyways jade claims that the the triplets already got their markings” leigh raises her hand to shut both them up “but” she continues “they each got different ones, which could only mean that each one of them have their own omega” 

“it doesn't make sense, that’s not how it works” Niall says 

leigh shrugs “ fate doesn't make sense, anyways are you boys up for the night of your life?” she asks, they nod in excitement then it sinks in, the realization that they wont be able to attend the masquerade, louis had nothing black tie unless his jeans and shirt considered as black tie. He’s sure it doesn’t. 

“we don't have anything to wear” he tell her

 

“but you do” 

“but we don’t” 

***

They’re stood in front of a large shiny mahogany, carved stair, the black mask around Louis eyes is starting to itch, his tattoos were aching as if they weren't used to the fine clean clothing covering them. 

Niall is stood on one side wearing a similar black suite while leigh stood on the other side. She was watching the crowed so louis decides to do the same, his eyes land on where five empty throne chairs are. The biggest one, louis assumed the queen throne was in the middle. They looked like they were carved of fine oak, metal and jewels were decorated around it. Everything was just beautiful. 

“let’s go, i am going to eat until i can’t breath” Niall says, louis follows him while leigh goes her own way, she agree to meet them near the gates where her car was parked by midnight. 

The Ballroom is gold and everyone there is dressed in huge fancy dresses to expensive looking suits. louis is surprised when he picks up on many omega’s scent, back where he’s from omegas aren't supposed to be mixed with everyone. Especially the royal family, Unless it was a mating day, or the omega was mated with an alpha. But Just to be save, Niall and him decide to keep their bracelet on. 

Niall leads them to a table where endless of drinks, cake… all sorts of food that louis didn't even know existed lyed. His stomach was rumbling and his mouth was watering just at the sight. He fills his plate while Niall fills two plates up. 

“follow me” Niall whispers as he grabs both of his plates making everyone turn to them as they walk out the door that’s leading to a large garden. A few people who are smoking or chatting outside turn their way confused, louis knows how it looks like but he hasn’t had a full meal for a long time! 

They are not used to this, being hungry all the time is normal for them. Their stomach stays empty from sun up until sundown or until they can afford water, they share the food, that’s one of the rules, the other rule was not ask where anything came from, if nobody knows, no body can tell. 

Louis rests his back on a tree and laughs watching niall stuff is face. at least louis was decent enough to grab a spoon as for niall is hands are his spoon. louis stares at the small lake in front of them, how the moon reflects on the shiny water. It’s peaceful and quite except the occasional crickets, they’re far away from the castle, far from the music, far from everyone. It’s nice and louis could sleep here if they were no guards. 

Niall stands up and louis looks up at him with raised brows as he takes a bite out of his piece of chicken “you can’t leave me” 

“ i’ll be back, i am getting a drink, do you want a coke or water?” Niall asks walking backwards watching louis with squinted eyes “i’ll know if touched my plate” he warns 

louis shakes his head smiling at his friend “coke, please”

 

Louis plate is half finished when he feels Niall standing above him, he extends his hands without looking up at him to give him the can but nothing comes “Nial-“ he’s met with green eyes, everything around him start to blur, the green was a vivid colour, a green that has been washed over and over again until it became cold. The iciness made him shiver. 

His dark brows were furrowed in a frown and it was framed by thick warm dark curls that curled around his shoulders - Louis eyes move to his lips - his pink plump lips were in hard line across his face. 

“what are you doing out here?” 

his voice was deep, with a serious tone that made his hidden inner omega cower and submit. Louis opens his mouth then closes it. He clears his throat and points to his plate when no sound comes out of his mouth. 

suddenly the man is removing his mask the beautiful man face as he stares- more like glare at the plate. louis pushes his plate towards the man who just glares in return. “sharing is caring” louis says clearing his throat 

“what?” 

louis chuckles softly and pats the grass opposite from him, the man just stands there until louis looks back up at his green eyes, louis can’t help but raise his brows “ i don't think the queen will mind us missing her party” 

the boy slowly sits down and his brown leopard expensive looking boots catches louis eyes “nice shoes” he tells him, he means it too. 

He doesn't know what suddenly over-comes him because obviously this man was a alpha, a really powerful alpha. he can’t just comment on his shoes, he feels like it’s a disgrace for him to be even this close but that doesn't stop him from sliding his plate towards him and handing him his spoon.

curly (because he’s got curly hair) accepts the spoon with small smile “you’re not from around here” he comments picking at the grass, the spoon still in his hand. 

Louis doesn’t look at him instead he focus his attention on his plate “what makes you think that, curly?” he asks, why the fuck did he call him that out loud?! 

“curly?” curly asks, he sounds amused and when louis looks at him he is smirking and two deep dimples are on display, louis heart stops. As if he wasn't beautiful before, now he has dimples! his fingers itch to poke at it but he has some self respect. 

“you’ve got curly hair” he stupidly says and mentally slaps himself 

“i’ve noticed” curly replies then picks a spoonful of rice, Louis chooses that moment to look at him and he can’t look away, he watches as harry who is starring right at him wraps his lips around his spoon, the same spoon loui’s own lips were touching. Does that mean they’re kissing? louis never kissed anyone before. 

“you alright there little one?” curly deep voice breaks him out of what ever space he was at. He’s cheeks feel warm, thank the heavens for his mask!

louis coughs awkwardly, where’s Niall ? “little one?” louis asks, more like nearly growls because He’s not little! 

Curly slowly drags the spoon out of mouth and places it on the plate not taking his cold eyes from him “well, you’re small” 

louis glares at him “i am big” he nearly growls out again but then remembers this is an alpha that he was growling at. 

Curly stands up and rubs his hands on his pants “what ever you say big guy” he says

curly turns his back and starts to walk away, something stirs in louis, maybe it’s the fact that he didn't want the beautiful stranger to leave him just yet “come back you piece of shi-“ 

curly turns and his cold eyes are dark, louis knows he’s done for, his life is over. He just called a powerful alpha a piece of shit. 

“what did you call me?” he growls taking large steps towards him, louis cowers back and his back hits the tree. He closes his eyes ready for the pain that’s about to come when harry towers over him- that’s when it happens- 

Pain sears through the side of his left forearm, this time it’s worse then the first time the mark appeared. curly is gone when louis opens his tear filled eyes, he must think louis is a freak. He is. 

He hisses as he takes his suit jacket off and rolls his shirt sleeve up revealing the dagger and its glowing red like it’s been iron branded over and over, louis curls into himself, shielding his burning arm until he feels a pair of familiar arms wrap around him. 

“come on, lets go” 

Niall helps him stand up, he grabs his jacket and wraps him leading them back to the castle. The soft music playing suddenly stops and everyone squeezes in as a female voice starts to speak. “i need to use the toilet, you go” he tells niall who lets go him 

“twelve remember? Leigh is already there” he reminds him 

louis nods and makes his way around the stairs, where a guard directs him to the toilets, he runs cold water on his arm and pulls the sleeve down. His reflection is hunting him from the mirror and he avoids looking at himself. 

He’s just about to pull on the door when it swings open and hits him. Everything turns black. the last thing he hears is a deep voice murmur a “oops” 

****

When he opens his eyes green familiar eyes stare back at him but this green is framed by black rimed glasses, this green reminds louis of spring, it was a passionate green that ocean turn into during a storm. The colour of the forest when it rains, the kind of green that brings hope to life no matter what has happened, And looking into his eyes, Louis could see it… Hope. 

 

“hi” louis groans, trying to sit up 

His eyes widen when he takes a prober look at the familiar man “curly, what did you do to your hair?” he’s already reaching up and patting the boy’s quiff, that’s when he realises where he is, and he quickly removes himself from the man’s lap.

It was the Same man from earlier except he wore glass, his hair was not curly instead it was dead straight and did he cut it? he looked really nice with the long hair, he also changed clothes because he’s now wearing a golden sweater vest, no fancy boot… louis notes. 

“i have to go” Louis says standing up, then he turns around to see the man is still on the floor gapping at him. Louis upper arm tingles making him shiver. “you look beautiful by way - even without your curls, - also with your curls” he says, because he’s not going to see him again, he might as well tell him. 

He’s not looking where he’s going so he’s not surprised when he bumps into a chest, he looks up and he’s met with the same face and familiar green eyes, except this time his hair is darker and its tousled around his head like he’s ran his fingers through it several times.

He’s now changed into a black suit. Louis just gapes at him, he’s body was now aching and he just wanted to sleep. His mind was playing games at him. 

“how, did you?” he turns around and behind him is the toilet door “how did you do that?” he asks, looking back and forward. 

“do what?” 

louis opens his mouth but a sudden pain soothes through his arm, he clutches his wrist as he feels the same burn, the stupid bracelet doesn't do anything to help it except irrate his skin and he hisses in when his other marking on his upper arm start to hurt as swell, that’s when he feels warm hands around it, big warm hands around his fragile wrist that makes his spin shiver. 

The burn fades away and its replaced by tingles. Everything stops. The clock strikes twelve, the sound is heard all around the castle and louis makes a dash for it, he keeps running until he gets into the car and leigh drives off. He must have hit his head really hard, because its not possible, what he just saw is not possible.


	2. Not Their Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, WOW! 
> 
> YOU GUYS OMG I DIDNT THINK ANYONE WOULD LIKE THIS BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS, I WASNT GOING TO POST THIS CHAPTER THIS SOON BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK IT!

“louis, louis, louis” Louis opens his eyes to a panicked Niall hovering over him “we have to go, we have to go now” 

“is everything alright?” he asks getting off the bed to see their bags packed, Niall throws a coat at him frantically shoving apples into their food bag. 

Before Niall can answer their bedroom door is being opened and Leigh walks in looking panicked, what’s with everyone panicking Louis wonders. 

“i tried to tell them that i was the only one here but they could smell you-“

“you two will have to come with us” a man says walking in, louis looks at niall with wide eyes, is he here to take them back to the distract? he tries to make his face expressionless as he stares back at the man with the soft brown eyes, something in his eyes tells him that he won’t harm them but louis knows not trust people. 

“we’re not going anywhere with you ” Niall says grabbing louis hands ready to walk out but the man steps in front of the them blocking the door and louis gets a wiff of his scent, he’s a beta. 

“it’s the queen’s order, i am afraid” 

“what would they want from us?” louis asks, already afraid of the answer 

“they’re looking for the prince’s omega” 

***

“why am i here, i don't even have any markings” Niall hisses besides him 

louis shrugs “it doesn't matter, we will get out of here soon” he assures him looking around the room full of omega’s, why only male omega though? he wonders. 

The double doors open and Louis drags niall to the line they were perviously put into. The room instantly goes quite as everyone stares the three intruders and that’s when louis makes eye contact with six pair of familiar green eyes. He’s screwed, he feels it in the way curly glares at him, the way the other one with glasses stares at him with shock written all over his face and the smirk on the last one lips. 

“shit, shit shit” he curses and looks down at the shiny marble floor because standing in the same room as him are the alpha triplets, Not just that! but he bumped into three of them last night and even nearly called one a piece of shit, surely he was going to die. 

“show us your marking”

louis quickly looks up with wide eyes, not being able to form any kind of words. He feels Niall elbow him but not enough to put some sense into him “what? are you mute all of sudden?” 

“brother” 

Louis avoids eye contact as he slowly pushes his sleeves backward, he removes the bracelet revealing the marking on his wrist.

“is that all?” the one with the glasses asks 

“yes”

“no” 

louis looks at niall with wide eyes “w-“ 

“show us the rest of the markings” 

louis finds himself taking his coat off and revealing his other marking. No one but niall has seen them and he felt like vomiting at the fact that the future alphas were looking at them, judging him. He doesn't look up for what feels like an hour until he hears the alphas dismiss them, he turns to Niall only to come face to face with the three of them. 

louis doesn't know what to do, should he smile? bow down in respect. 

“you’re not going anywhere” 

“excuse me?” 

“you heard me, you are to stay here” 

Louis glares up at him not caring anymore because they wanted to keep him behind to arrest him  
or send him back to the omega home.  
“no, look i am sorry for the other night but i can’t stay” he looks around for niall and spots him talking to the beta that brought them here. “my friend and i have somewhere to be” he tells them 

“i am sorry but you can’t leave just yet” Louis looks at one of the triplet with glasses raises and raises his brow.

“i am marcel” he introduces ignoring the look louis is giving all of them, then points to curly “that’s harry and Edward” Louis just shrugs so marcel continues “my brothers and i need you stay just until my mother gets here then you can leave…” 

Louis nods and after a couple minutes of awkward silence he clears his throat “if you don’t mind me asking, why am i here exactly?” he asks 

“we think you are our mate” 

louis nearly chokes on air “i am not” he says quickly, if they weren't here he would have laughed at that. 

“That’s what i told them” harry says rolling his eyes and turning to the side and louis follows his gaze and sees a omega starring back at them “Xavier is my mate” he says pointing to the pretty boy. 

Something in louis stomach feels weird and he looks at the ground “i’ll stay” he says and when he looks up marcel is smiling at him 

“i don't know about harry but you’re my mate” he says, fixing his glasses 

“How do you know?” Louis asks gulping 

marcel pushes his shirt sleeve to reveal a writing in black ink and Louis looks at it confused “that’s the first word you said to me” marcel explains

louis heart beats 5 times faster then usual as he looks at the alpha’s mark matching his ‘oops’ that was the first word marcel said to him, he remembers hearing that before he blacked out. 

“no” he denies, there’s no way that it was true though

“i also felt it, when i first met you” marcel says and takes a step forward “Edward wrist tattoo is a anchor” 

Louis turns to Edward who’s smirking at him “i felt it, when you bumped into me, my wrist glowed when i touched your marking” 

“i am sorry but i can’t be your mate, it’s a mistake, i don’t. I can’t have a mate” 

he can’t have a mate, forget one mate he can’t have two mates especially not them. Fate was playing a cruel joke on him “your mate is supposed to have the same marking as you, i don’t have the same as any of you” 

“The whole thing is complicated at the moment but we’ll figure it out” marcel says giving Louis a smile 

Louis stares into his green eyes and he relaxes, then his eyes land on the omega who’s now standing besides harry. 

“brothers meet my mate xavier” 

louis looks down at his old worn out sneakers “I am just going to go” he quietly says 

warm hands hold his wrist and louis turns around to Edward who tousles his hair “where are you going?” he asks his lips in a tight line 

“my friend, over there” louis says pointing to Niall “i said i am gonna stay don’t worry” he tells him and slowly draws his tingling wrist to himself. 

He walks up to niall and the beta who gives him a weird look, Louis turns to Niall with a glare “what the hell was that?” he whispers yells

“what?” Niall asks innocently 

“ because of you, they think i am their mate” Louis accuses, he still can’t believe niall did that! what was he thinking? 

“maybe i did that because they’re your mates” 

louis scoffs “ first of all our markings are totally different and harry already has his mate and second of all lets say that i am their mate what about you?” 

“what about me?” 

louis sighs and wraps his arms around niall shoulders “you know i’d never leave you. You’re my best friend and the only family i have” Niall turns to him and his blue eyes are watery as he hugs him back “i love you” Louis tells him 

“I love you too” Niall says letting go of him and then he turns to the beta who has been watching the exchange “this is Liam Payne the kingdom’s beta” he introduces 

louis shakes the beta’s hand “i am louis” 

“i am not the kingdom beta until the triplets become alphas” liam tells him giving him a small smile 

“speaking of kingdom the queen wants to meet you now” he adds 

Niall nearly faints, actually he faints not nearly just falls to the floor. 

****

Louis has lived 18 years of life and not even once has he ever dreamed of meeting the queen or ever finding a mate, an alpha, his other half. And here is having tea with none other then queen Annabelle styles and siting in front of two handsome alpha brothers who claim that they’re his alphas. 

louis chooses to ignore harry who's either glaring his way or having a conversation with his mate. 

“where are you boys from?” the queen asks 

“one district to another” niall answers and stuffs a biscuit into his mouth, louis tries hard not to laugh when one of the queen maids gives him gapes at him. 

“my sons tell me that you don’t believe you’re their omega” the queen asks, turning to louis 

louis fiddles with his bracelet, when he looks at the queen green eyes he can’t help but shrug in response “ it’s impossible” he whispers 

“nothing is impossible my dear” a girl says as she enters the room, an alpha is behind her that louis assumes to be her mate “i am Gemma styles” she says as she takes the seat besides louis. He can’t believe he’s seating in a room full of royals, he could die right now and say he’s lived a full life. 

“you must marcel and Edward’s omega?” 

“not really” Louis answers 

“His marking are not the same as both of us but he’s our omega Gemma” marcel says his grip on the cup tightening. 

“i never said he wasn’t” Gemma says taking a sip “i was told that you have a rope around your wrist instead of the anchor and for marcel you have the first word you have spoken to each other, right?” 

she doesn't wait for a answer as she continues “its clear for our little brother marcel that he’s your alpha and for Edward…it’s easy the anchor and the rope go together” 

Edward eyes light up “what does that mean?” he asks, Louis wonders why anyone would care if he was their mate but doesn't comment on it and waits for Gemma to explain more. 

“ i read somewhere that sometimes soulmates markings aren't always the same… sometimes they match, sometimes they complaint each other” 

“just like the rope and anchor” Niall says 

“what about Xavier, he has my rose marking” harry asks 

“it’s settled then Louis you will be staying here” the queen says “and please call me Anne” 

harry glares at louis.

“i am sorry your majesty, i have to decline the offer” Louis tells her rubbing his hands together in nervousness “i can’t leave my friend” 

“He can stay here” marcel says and Louis turns to him surprised “ Niall is it?” he asks and Niall nods “stay as long as you like” 

“it’s not safe for omegas to be alone” Gemma says turning to louis “your friend is save here louis” 

“thank you” louis says 

“liam show them to their rooms” the queens instructs “until next time louis” he gives him nod and leaves the room.

*** 

“what are you up to?” niall asks as soon as liam leaves them alone in his room. 

louis sits on the bed looking around the room in awe, he’s never seen a room as beautiful as this room before.

“Louis speak to me” Niall demands standing in front of him 

“nothing” 

“so you’re accepting the fact that you’re their omega. And asking the queen if i could stay was nothing?!” 

Louis just sighs “i didn’t ask her if you could stay, and i thought you’d be okay with it, since you think they are my alphas” 

“ i know there’s something in that mind of yours. If you wont tell me i’ll figure it out” Niall says walking towards the door, before he leaves he turns around and looks at louis with sad eyes.

“before you do anything stupid just remember that you deserve happiness too, you always tell me that you don’t want an alpha but inside you do and yours happened to be the future kings. Anyone would be happy to be in your position” 

After niall leaves louis can’t help but lye down on the bed and stare at the plain ceiling, how did his life get so complicated? two nights ago he was shivering, lying on the floor of an abounded building and now he’s in a castle. 

“come in” he says when a soft knock comes through his door

he smells Gemma before he sees her, he sits up as she places the folded clothes that she was holding on his lap “ dinner is in thirty minutes, you can shower if you want” she tells him pointing to a door behind him. 

“thank you my-“ 

“call me Gemma none of that royal crap” she says placing a hand on her stomach, she looks around the room her eyes twinkling “anyways i’ll be back to show you where to go” 

louis takes a quick shower and puts on the sweats and white shirt, he dries his hair running his fingers through it, he looks himself through the mirror and cringes, he can’t eat dinner with the queen wearing sweat pants…can he? 

just as he is about to change back to his old clothes Niall walks in wearing similar clothes and gamma “is this appropriate?” he asks her

“it’s just dinner and my mum isn't here tonight even if she was its always better to dress comfortable” she informs him 

“especially if you’re gonna be eating as much as i am” niall adds walking up to louis and sliding his bracelet off. “you wont be needing this” he says and throws it somewhere on the floor. 

They follow Gemma into a hallway full of old family portraits and Louis makes a note to come back and look at each of them closely. They make it to the dining room and as soon Louis enters both Edward and marcel stand up, marcel even walking up to louis. 

“hi Lou” marcel greets, he bites his lips and looks down

“hi” Louis says back, he’s nervous because no one has ever paid this much attention to him apart from Niall. 

He ends up seating in the middle of Edward and marcel and in front of a glaring harry, louis figures harry’s face is gonna stay like that as long as he stays here. Xavier is nice enough to give him a small smile, which Louis returns. 

Edward pokes his arm “what’s your favourite colour?” 

“um- my favourite colour?” Louis asks surprised at the question both Edward and marcel nod in interest “i think yellow” Louis answers, he thanks the maid who places a piece of meat on his plate. 

“why yellow Louis?” niall asks wiggling his brows and louis wants to kick except he’s too far. 

“have you heard the song yellow by Coldplay?” he asks Edward who shakes his head “well you should listen to it, i heard that song once and ever since then i’ve seen the colour in a totally different light” 

“i’ll give it a listen” Edward says smirking at him and louis finds himself starring at his plumb lips a little too long. 

“gamma how’s our little princess doing?” harry asks

louis turns to Gemma and watches as as she rubs her flat stomach, her mate is starring at her fondly and Louis wonders if he’ll ever get that, he knows once marcel and Edward find their real mates they will kick him out and never even give him a second glance.

“how far along are you?” Niall asks

“two months” gamma says and louis now realises that she’s pregnant and harry wasn't talking about her when he asked how their little princess was doing. 

He goes quite as he watches the exchange between everyone at the table even Niall chips in his opinion.

He doesn't speak until Liam shows up apologising for being late. “what did i miss?” he asks taking a sit next to Niall 

“so what district are you from?” Xavier asks after a while 

louis opens his mouth and looks at niall who just gives him a blank stare “uh, i- me and niall are from district lis” louis answers and takes a big sip from his glass of water, he hates talking about his old district, he can’t fall asleep without thinking about how they used to treat the omega’s there. 

“ what omega home did you graduate from?” 

“i didn't graduate from an omega home” louis says stiffening as harry raises his brow at him while Xavier gives him a confused look.

louis answers his follow up question “I left before i could graduate” 

it goes quite and louis looks down at his plate his appetite already lost, Liam clears his throat “so is it true?” he asks “the rumours” 

“It can’t be” marcel growls besides him 

when Louis turns to him his green eyes are glowing a dark colour, he places his hands on top of marcel’s and his eyes turn back to the normal green, he gives Louis a sad smile “did they hurt you?” he asks, 

“i am fine” 

***

After dinner Gemma decides that they take a walk in the garden and xavier decides to walk alongside Niall him while gemma her mate, the triplets and liam walk head. 

louis can’t pint point exactly what but there’s something that triggers him whenever Xavier opens his mouth, but Louis is nice and he can’t exactly tell him to go away. He can but he wont give any more reasons for harry to hate him. 

“It’s weird” xavier says exhaling and louis turns to niall who just rolls his eyes “everyone thought the alphas would have the same mate and even if not, that they would share harry’s omega” 

“why would they share harry’s omega if the other two found their mate?” Niall asks 

“because harry is the oldest alpha” xavier answers 

Louis looks out to the stars ignoring niall and xavier argument, He shouldn't be here, is he causing problems for the brothers?  
he knows that at some point they must have fought about this situation. He knows harry doesn't want him to be here, the alpha has made that clear a few times.

He bumps into someone back and Edward turns to catch him before he falls over “i am gonna have to cover myself in bubble wrap if we keep meeting like this” he laughs settling him into standing position. 

louis smiles “sorry” he says looking around to see that everyone is now at least five feet away, 

warmth radiates from Edward where he’s walking besides him and louis wraps his arms around himself. It is actually the perfect temperature, but for some reason he feels cold. he’s deep in thought when he feels a jacket being wrapped around him and quickly looks at Edward ready to give it back to him when he stops him -“it’s chilly, so tell me” Edward says 

“tell you what?” louis asks starring ahead at the group, now niall has joined liam. Xavier and harry were walking alongside each other, he glared at the both of their back and focused on gemma and her mate who were holding hands and whispering into each other. 

“what’s on your mind princess?” 

princess? the butterflies come back to his stomach at the nickname and louis mentally groans, he shouldn't like being called princess but he does. what’s wrong with him?

“nothing, just thinking about stuff” 

Edward quirks his brows “what sort of stuff?” he asks 

Louis decided he should just ask, he’s probably gonna regret it if he doesn't “our situation, it’s confusing. Can i just start off by saying that any omega would be lucky to get you and marcel as their alpha but-“ 

“BUT NOTHING, WE’RE YOU’RE ALPHAS AND YOU’RE OUR OMEGA!!”

louis takes a step back at that surprised at his reaction, he didn't mean to make him mad “we should talk” marcel says joining them, he looks at Louis then a pushes heaving Edward backwards.

“in private”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i am thankful for you guys and you're welcome


	3. Just like Eminem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here's another chapter! 
> 
> i spoil you kids so much also i really love Eminem like so much

“i am sorry i raised my voice princess“ Edward starts off when they enter Louis room

This wasn't his smartest idea…. but when marcel asked him if he wanted to talk in the library or his room, he thought his room would be private, it is.   
The problem is that he has never been alone in a room with two alphas before….he shakes the thoughts out of his head and stares back at marcel who’s pacing around the room probably trying to find a place to sit, Edward has already made himself comfortable on louis bed. 

“look louis” marcel sighs, 

finally deciding where to sit, on the floor. he pats the spot in front of him and louis joins him giving him a shy smile.

He liked the fact that even though marcel was an alpha he was still shy and would look away if him and louis made eye contact blushing. 

“Edward you’re gonna join us or-“

“i am fine here” Edwards cuts his brother off smirking towards Louis. Louis looks away with a blush. 

marcel just sighs and looks down at the carpet “ i understand that this is a bit too much and we didn't talk about it, but now we are- and…. Edward and i would like it…. if you could accept us” 

marcel eyes meets his and before he adverts it Louis sees hope and fear in them? 

“even if you don’t accept us, you’re still ours” 

“Edward” marcel hisses 

He looks back at Louis “please give us a chance” he pleads with fearful eyes and louis finds himself tangling his fingers with his, he notes that marcel hands are sweaty but he ignores it as he looks at him. 

He doesn't know what he’s doing, all he knows is that , he has to get rid of that look of off his face.  
“i accept it as long you accept me” he whispers, marcel tightens his hold on his hand as his eyes light up

“but you have to give me some time” Louis adds 

“anything” marcel breathes out, he stares at Louis and louis stares back until its broken by Edward lifting him and placing him on his lap, Louis covers up a squeal with a cough. what? he was caught of guard…

“put me down” he says, trying to get down but that only causes Edwards grip on his waist to tighten “come on, put me down” 

“don’t squirm that will only get him excited” marcel comments

Edward rests his chin on Louis shoulders causing him to stiffen“you know it brother” he says and his breath fans Louis neck causing goose bumps to arise all over him. “the only time we can give you is until February - in four to five months you would have already made your mind about us” 

“why February?” Louis asks marcel 

“that’s our birthday, and also our crowning day” 

“And our mating day AKA wedding day” Edward adds, 

Louis shivers as he feels Edwards nose brush his neck and then it hits him ‘mating day’ ‘ wedding day’  
He untangles himself from Edward and ends up standing in the corner, he can’t marry them “i don’t know you two, and you two don’t know me” he says “we can’t get married, i can’t become your omega” 

“why not?” marcel frowns standing up, 

“we don’t know each other, and i am not fit to be a omega prince and what about harry and Xavier, Shouldn't you two be mating with Xavier not me?” he rushes out, he moves his fringe to the side “i can’t come between you and your brother” 

“you’re not coming between anyone first of all, and harry? he’s not gonna mate with Xavier” Edward snickers as he gets up and walks towards Louis. 

louis takes a step back hitting the wall “you know why he won’t mate with Xavier?” Xavier asks nosing louis cheeks.

louis shakes his head “because you’re his omega. You’re ours! princess” 

Louis actually laughs at that and he doesn't stop until marcel clears his throat and gives him a look that screams ‘harry is your mate and i am sorry because he hates you’

“how?” he asks 

Edward hands wrap around his wrist and he slowly pulls his jacket sleeve away until Louis dagger marking is shown “well this little tattoo is his” Edward says, like he’s talking to a child… he might as well be because Louis still doesn't get it. 

“No” Louis thinks ‘no’ it doesn't makes sense “Xavier, and the rose just-“ 

“just like harry’s rose ” Edward finishes 

“it’s fake” marcel joins in, he crosses his arms “Xavier is one of the few omega’s that harry’s spent the night with during his rut and he must have seen his mark” 

Louis doesn't think about harry with Xavier or any omega except he does and he wants to throw up the dinner he’s eaten, he gulps looking at Edward “ if harry loves him-“ 

Edward laughs “my brother doesn't love” he says between laughter “he only fuc-“ 

“Edward” marcel says in a warning tone 

Louis just sighs and looks down at his feet, his head is aching, he just wants to sleep, forget about harry and all of this, but he also wants answers. 

“i don’t know what to say” he blurts out “ what do you want from me? i wouldn't - i don’t know how to be a good omega for you” 

“well you could start by letting us get to know you” marcel smiles 

“i can do that” Louis tells them 

Edward claps his hands “great” he says and takes a step forward “how about tomorrow you spend the day with me and then with marcel” he says,

He feels an excitement build up in his stomach and when Edward leans in he feels butterflies all over his stomach.

“goodnight princess” Edward hot breath fans over his cheeks and he feels wet lips on them making them warm. Edward smirks before leaving the room. Louis hates and loves that smirk. 

“sleep tight, you’ll need it if you’re gonna spend the day with my brother” marcel says chuckling, he stands there for a few seconds just looking into Louis eyes 

“i’ll see you ” he awkwardly matters, walking to the door

Louis doesn't know what overcomes him but he finds himself grabbing marcel wrist and pulling him into a hug, after a few seconds a shocked marcel hugs him back and Louis feels him breath his scent in and smiles.

“thank you marcel” Louis says into his shoulders 

“for what?” 

Louis doesn't know why but with marcel he feels easiness and comfort not that he doesn't feel that with Edward but marcel is just different, different from his brothers and different from your normal alpha. 

“ just, thank you” he says when they let go 

He sees hesitation flicker through his green eyes before he places a soft kiss on Louis forehead “ goodnight angel, i am really glad i ran into you in the bathroom” 

“i am really glad that you hit me with door too” Louis jokes, marcel laughs placing another kiss on his forehead

“goodnight” Louis says closing the door. 

That night he goes to sleep with three kisses still lingering on his face, a jacket that smells like Edward and for once he dreams aren't nightmares, just green eyes and dimples. 

***

“you actually changed your mind?” Niall asks 

“you’re going to give them a chance?” 

Louis groans “yes Niall, now eat your breakfast before they come” by they he means harry, he plans to have to have a good time but if he sees Xavier and harry he’s gonna end up being in a bad mood. 

“so if harry is your alpha then how is it possible for Xavier to have the same mark as him?” Niall asks 

“i don’t know” Louis answers 

“good morning boys” Gemma greets just in time too because Niall was just about to ask another question. 

“morning” both Louis and nails greet 

that’s when edward walks in wearing nothing but sweats, Louis quickly adverts his eyes and stares at his plate of eggs, 

“OW! Niall!” he hisses when Niall kicks him under the table and Edward quickly rushes to his side. 

“are you okay princess?” he asks, he looks so worried that Louis nearly laughs. 

Niall cackles out loud and Gemma raises her brows in the middle of drinking her tea, Louis groans and rests his head on the table half hiding the blush and trying to not ogle Edward stomach. Why did he have to look so fit? why is the world so cruel? and how could someone who looks like Edward like someone like Louis? 

wait… edward doesn't like him, of course he doesn't. 

“Are you ready for the best day of life?” Edward asks siting next to him with a full plate 

“what’s happening today?” Gemma asks 

“i am taking Louis out and showing him around the city” Edward tells her,

“do me a favour and forget him there” harry says walking in 

Louis eyes go wide “really?” he asks ignoring harry’s comment

“ you don’t have to change we’ll go shopping and get you and Niall some clothes” 

louis smiles at his kindness but shakes his head “you don’t have to”

“nonsense i am your alpha it’s my job to provide for you princess ” 

harry starts coughing placing the cup he was drinking from, on the table, Louis smiles “choke asshole” he whispers to himself but the look harry’s giving him tells him that he heard him, not only him but the whole table has.

“what did you say” harry growls 

Louis sees that his green eyes are now dark but it doesn't scare him “i said to choke” Louis grits out glaring at him 

“i’ve had enough of your little-“

Louis doesn't hear the rest because Edward is pulling out, they run out laughing. 

***

 

“Thank you again” Louis says for the what feels like the hundredth times, he opens his mouth to thank him again when the lady behind the cashier tells them the amount but Edward gives him a stern look as he hands her a gold card. 

He turns to Liam “you should be fine putting them in the car right?” he asks and Liam nods and grabs the bags “we’ll be in Starbucks” Edward tells him 

“thank you Liam” louis says making liam roll his eyes, he pulls his sweater down as he waits for edward to finish texting on his phone, he understands why liam had to come along now as he sees a few people pretending to shop as they stare at them. 

“is it always like this?” Louis asks “people pile up every time you get out of the castle” 

“what do you expect princess? i am their alpha king” Edward whispers into his hair wrapping his hands around Louis waist. louis looks down at his new pair of shoes, feeling warm all over. 

“they’re all starring at you” Louis tells him, his eyes go wide when he notices a few people phones flash, he wants to hide behind Edward but all he could do is move closer to side. 

“they’re all starring at you princess not me” Edward tells him as he leads them out of the store

why would they stare at me? Louis wonders but doesn't voice it out loud, they enter Starbucks and of course they end up ordering their drinks first even thought there’s a huge line. 

“what would you like?” 

Louis shrugs, he’s never had Starbucks before. Theres was like one shop at their district and omegas without an alpha weren't allowed.

“i don’t know, you order for me” he says 

“how does chai latte sound?” Edward asks, the beta who’s taking their orders smiles at him and Louis smiles back “what tea do you want, Yorkshire, Lipton-“ 

“Yorkshire please” Louis answers, he once had a cup of Yorkshire and he would never forget it. Edward orders for himself and Liam and they walk sit at a table to wait. 

“ i listened to yellow” Edward says 

“what did you think of it?” Louis asks, excited.

Edward smirks “not bad, i don’t usually listen to love songs. It reminded me a lot of you”

“how did it remind you of me besides the fact the colour yellow is my favourite?” Louis raises his brow in confusion. 

“the part where he sings ‘look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do’ i don’t think you realise this but the stars shines for you and the earth spins because of you” 

Louis blushes, he looks down at his hands “ you’re such a charmer and i don’t think you’re allowed to say that to someone you’ve just met” 

“we might have just met but our souls have known each other since the beginning princess” Edward says 

“you also can’t say that” louis says smiling “what kind of music do you listen to?” he asks changing the subject 

“Eminem” 

“what?” Louis asks “is that a band or-“   
“you don’t know who Eminem is?” Edward gasps 

Louis shakes his head

“i am sorry but i can’t mate you” 

Louis hits his arm laughing at him, and a little hurt over the fact that Edward might think about not mating him because of a stupid thing. “who is this Eminem that you won’t mate me over” he asks 

Edward smirks “i would mate you no matter what, i’ll mate you right now, right here” 

Louis chokes on his tea

“Edward” Liam says sighing, he sits next to Edward and sips on his coffee, Louis takes a sip out of his hot tea as he watches Edward glare at Liam.

“it was a joke” he says then turns to Louis winking “i don’t mind if he watches” 

“i regret every decision that led me to becoming your friend” Liam says face palming. 

“you would have to thank harry for that” Edward says “ can you believe my future omega, your future prince hasn't heard of Eminem?” 

Louis sinks into his seat embarrassed “i am sure i would’ve loved the music if i heard it but Niall and i could hardly afford food we didn't think about music” he tells them 

“Oh baby” Edward says standing up and moving to sit next to him and wrap him in a hug “i am so sorry princess” 

“it’s fine” he tells him blushing 

“what ever you do, don’t make Edward force you to listen to him” Liam says “awful music i tell, just awful.” 

“what?! awful? you know what awful is? when you and harry listen to Adele” Edward says pouting

Louis pokes his cheek where the usual dimple would be “what’s wrong with Adele?” he asks offended 

“oh so you heard of Adele but not Eminem?” 

Louis laughs “everyone has heard of Adele” he says and high-fives Liam 

****  
‘cause i got no legs or no brain  
nice to meet you - hi, my name is   
i forget my name’

Louis pauses the music “i am sorry” he apologises turning the phone off “that was horrible”   
Edward looks at him truely shocked “rain man is my third favourite” he say, pouting and scrolling through his Eminem playlist. 

He seriously doesn't understand how Edward could listen to that music, was it even music? it was just a guy speaking really fast about his problems! “Liam was right, that was awful” he whispers 

Edward turn to him“take that back!” he warns 

Louis can see the smile edward’s trying to hide as he laughs. He looks around the empty park and turns to Edward with challenging look, “take it back” edward repeats. 

Louis shakes his head and then he feels fingers jab his stomach and before he has time to process he’s being tickled into the grass “take it back!” Edward says in between laughter, 

when louis can’t breath and has tried to kick Edward of him and failed he finally settles on “okay okay you win, i take it back” 

He stays on the grass after Edward moves from him and focuses on trying to get his breathing together. when he sits up Edward is on his phone “how do you use that?” Louis asks watching him scroll through things 

Edward chuckles “you sound like my mum, you’ve never had a phone before?” he turns to Louis “want to me to teach you?” he asks 

“yes please” 

Edward pats his lap and Louis looks at him confused, why is he patting his thighs? he wonders and then he’s being pulled into Edward laps “this is last time i am gonna sit on your lap” Louis tells him 

“okay princess” Edward says rolling his eyes 

“stop calling me princess while we’re at it” Louis says knowing well enough that his request is going into deaf ears. “show me how this works” he orders feeling smug. 

“okay so you press this, its called the home bottom and it uses my finger prints as my password” 

Louis listens carefully and watches as Edward explains everything, he’s so fascinated by the whole thing that he doesn't realise how close their faces are until their lips nearly touch. 

“are you going to kiss me?” Louis breaths licking his lips 

Edward pulls away slowly looking away “i promised marcel i wouldn’t but that doesn't mean i don’t want to, i do” he says then helps Louis stand up “its getting dark, we should head home” 

Louis agrees a little disappointed until Edward buys him ice-cream on their way home to wipe away his sadness. When he gets back to the castle half of the shopping bags are in his rooms and he figures Niall stuff is with him. 

As he’s putting away everything he realises that it’s the first time he’s ever had fun and actually enjoyed himself, maybe this wasn't so bad. 

*** 

Before he opens his eyes Louis can smell strawberries and coconuts… and alpha that’s why when he opens his eyes and comes face to face with marcel he jumps and nearly falls off the bed. 

“ i am sorry i didn't mean to wake you up” marcel apologises “ i knocked and i know i shouldn't have came in but i was going to wake you up but you looked so bea- peaceful” 

“it’s fine” Louis says, stoping him from rumbling, he lyes down pulling the covers to his chin “what are you doing here so early?” he asks looking at the window to see that the sun hasn't even come out yet. 

“i always watch the sunrise, i thought maybe, it would nice if we watched it together” marcel says,  
louis sees that he’s wearing sweats and unlike Edward he actually put a shirt on “it’s fine if you don’t want to” 

“no, no i would love to, but how are we going to do that?” Louis asks 

“i know a place, grab a sweater and follow me” marcel says excitedly, it’s too early to be this awake louis thinks as he follows him out. 

They end up in a elevator, did caste even have elevators? he can’t even think straight as he leans his head on the wall and closes his eyes. The door dinging alerts him awake and he opens his eyes at a chuckling marcel. 

“What is this place?” Louis asks looking around the different types of plants and flowers 

“mum’s garden and also the roof” he says and pulls Louis by his hand until they reach the edge where a couch is. Marcel sits down and unfold a thick blanket “can i hold you?” he asks 

Louis fiddles with his fingers, before nodding slowly, they sit, back to chest as marcel lays the blanket on top of Louis “you don’t have to ask” Louis says after a while of just starring at the dark sky “if you wanted to hug me or snuggle with me like this, or- or even kiss me, you can” 

marcel switches so he’s lying on his back and Louis is on top of him. Louis knows this shouldn't feel right, he shouldn't feel safe, he should be feeling scared. He is in the hands of an alpha after all! but he always feels like this with them. 

“i am not like my brother, i can’t just do something without knowing you’re okay with it, i never want to hurt you” marcel drawls out

Louis listens to his heartbeat, it’s calming him down as he listens to slow beat.

“you won’t hurt me, i feel safe when i am with you” Louis assures him, he wants marcel to know how he feels. 

marcel fingers find their way to Louis hair “you don’t know how happy that makes me to hear you say that, lou” 

 

louis is drowsing off as he whispers “i’ve never been happier since meeting my alphas” 

The next time he wakes up the sun has already been out and marcel was fast asleep, he watches the woods that surround the castle when his stomach growls waking marcel up too “looks like we missed the sunrise” Louis says frowning 

“there’s always tomorrow” marcel yawns “we should go get breakfast before Niall finishes everything” 

Louis gets up and folds the blanket “knowing Niall he will” he tells him 

“i spent lunch time with him yesterday and i swear that boy can eat more then an alpha” marcel laughs 

When they walk in, everyone attention turns to them and Louis realises that the queen is there, Anne not the queen- she’s still the queen and she wants Louis to call her anne- 

“you’ll be fine” marcel whispers probably sensing his discomfort. 

“good morning princess” Edward whispers to his ear passing him a plate when he takes a sit next to him. 

“morning” Louis says giving him a look

He’s pretty sure the queen heard him. Louis looks around to see that everyone is present except harry, his eyes land on Xavier who looks like he should be in a magazine cover or something, he was so posed and beautiful…   
louis curses mentally because next to xavier he looks like a stray, he really is a stray though, it’s ironic really. someone’s up there laughing at him right now, as He tries to fix his bed hair. 

louis frowns taking a bite of eggs when he looks up harry is siting in front of him, that’s weird, when did he get here? he quickly looks away when harry looks his way. 

“marcel what have you planned for Louis today ” Edward asks 

“well Niall told me yesterday that you like reading so i was thinking we could visit the castle library” marcel says looking at Louis like he wants some sort of confirmation. 

“you have a library?” Louis asks surprised, marcel nods and raises his brows in question “yea, i’ll love to take you” marcel nods 

“what are we doing today harry?” Xavier asks 

Louis stares at harry who just glares at his plate, is harry always glaring at something he wonders as harry eyes catch his again. louis looks away again. 

He’s never seen eyes so pale and cold. Its not comforting like when he looks at marcel or Edward there’s nothing there, there’s should be a light there. He hears harry murmur ‘nothing’ but he doesn't look. 

***   
“this book looks boring” Louis says as he skims through it, marcel and him have been in the library for two hours looking at book after book, until louis found two copies of a strange book, when marcel confirmed he hasn't read it, they both snuggled on a beanbag and here they are. 

“don’t judge a book by its cover” marcel comments 

Louis laughs “i can’t, this book has no cover and no fair you already started before me” he see that marcel is already on chapter 2 “what on earth? you’re really fast” 

 

“maybe if you read and not talked you would also be on chapter 2” marcel snaps then gives him a dimple smile

“rude” Louis says poking his dimple 

 

He’s on chapter 4 and marcel is practically half way through the book when Gemma sends them out to get some sun. Louis makes marcel promise him not read the book until Louis catches up. 

They’re on their way out when marcel stops, louis raises his brow as he pulls opens two wide doors to reveal a huge empty room. 

“this is where parties are normally held” marcel says grabbing Louis hand walking towards the middle of the room. “let’s dance” 

“i can’t dance” Louis tells him 

marcel puts a hand on his small hips pulling him to his body “me too” he says then takes a step back, then a step forward. wait? are they dancing? louis laughs when he steps on marcel feet. 

“there’s also no music Einstein” Louis teases just to be a little shit

“then let’s make music” marcel replies and then spins him “lets create music with our body” 

“if Edward was here he would probably make this sexual” Louis says laughing just thinking about how Edward could make the most innocent thing sexual or about sex. 

“i can already hear him saying that there are other ways we can make music with our body” marcel says and dips Louis.

They end up just swaying and Louis rests his head on his chest “why does harry always look angry?” Louis asks 

“because he’s always angry” marcel answers “i think the last he’s ever smiled was when he was a kid” 

“i thought maybe he was just angry at me because he hates me but every time i see him he looks mad” louis comments 

“it’s not you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to make a timetable, it's 11:32pm over here in Australia, so from now on i am going to update everyday at that time! 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS, JUST SO YOU KNOW EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED


	4. care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY LOVELY YOU DESERVE THIS!

It’s officially been two and half weeks since Louis and Niall arrived at the castle and Louis has spent most of his days either with marcel or Edward but today none of them were available something about a meeting, they wouldn't explain and he respected their privacy so he didn't ask more.  
It was only him, gamma, Niall and the workers at the castle. Since he couldn't bother Gemma who was getting her morning sickness in the afternoons he went in search for Niall. 

Oh!.. Xavier was here too, he puts on his fakest smile as he walks up to the omega who looks up from his laptop “have you seen Niall?” Louis asks 

Xavier closes the lid looking up at Louis “said something about going for a walk” he says then pauses “in the woods, something about exploring the area” 

“in the woods?” Louis wonders, but then knowing Niall he would want to explore around until he knew the castle at the back of his hands “thanks 

“don’t mention it” Xavier dismisses giving him a tight forced smile, good to know they both didn't like each other. 

Louis goes back in his room and puts on a beanie and boots, he makes his way to the back of the castle “Niall!” he calls out. He looks out at the wooded area, he really didn't want to go out there. 

No answer.

He sighs as he walks towards the dark forest, he called out the blonde omega name as he walks in deeper, he keeps walking until he can’t see the castle anymore and the only thing surrounding him are trees.

“Niall are you here?” he calls out, nothing. He hears a tweak snap and ignores it, its probably a rabbit.

“Niall!” he calls out again. 

He wishes he didn’t, He wishes he never came out because he hears another tweak snap and he’s not stupid to think it’s a small animal because it wouldn't as loud, if it was a rabbit. To confirm his suspicion a figure dressed in all black comes out behind a tree. 

“Not what i was looking for but you’ll do” the voice behind the mask says. 

 

There’s two things any other person would have done. 1; run 2; scream and run but Louis can’t move. 

“where are your alpha’s my prince?” the voice mocks “it doesn't matter, this wont hurt a bit” 

The last thing Louis hears before he falls to the ground is loud roar that shakes ground. 

 

*** 

“Apply the rest and watch him for me” 

“is he going to be okay?” 

“yea, he should wake up any minute now” 

Louis can hear two familiar voices, One of them belongs to Harry that he is sure of, he can make out his deep, slow drawl of words from a yard away. 

He can hear footsteps and it’s dark…

he can feel Harry, he knows he’s here and he can’t open his eyes, why can’t he open his eyes? 

“Lou?” harry whispers, his voice breaking, was he crying? no that can’t be… 

Louis slowly opens his eyes to a red eye Harry hovering over him. Harry just stares at him as if he can’t believe its Louis, his intense stare makes Louis heart do a little flip. 

“you’re alright” Harry whispers realising a breath he’s been holding. Harry fingers brush through Louis hair and Louis is more then confused, why is Harry touching him and being nice? why is his leg hurting?

“what happened?” he asks trying to sit up only to be pushed back into the bed, he looks down to see that his left jean leg has been ripped off all the way to his thigh. Harry fingers rub on the skin of his upper thighs and Louis feels little tingles sparks on his body. Then he realises that Harry is touching him again, but this its his thighs… Louis is practically naked. 

“why are you touching me there?” he asks trying to move away from Harry, who just grabs his other legs. 

“relax” Harry grits out 

Then his hand gently message through his upper thigh and Louis winches at the coldness of the cream that he’s applying. He freezes when Harry’s fingers move upper, he quickly slaps his hand away. 

Harry looks at him with cold green eyes “i am not going to hurt you, please let me just apply this so you can heal” 

“did you save me?” Louis asks, relaxing a little bit. He still doubts Harry won’t try to hurt him. 

“what were you doing in the woods all alone by the way?” Harry asks stoping his work and covering Louis in blankets instead of answering him

“why did you save me?” Louis asks instead looking down 

“you’re welcome by way” Harry replies sarcastically

“Harry-“ 

“looks like you’re awake” Leigh says walking in interrupting their conversation. 

“Has been talking my ears off, do you have anything to get him back to sleep” harry grits out as he hands the bowl of cream he was applying to Leigh who just shakes her head disapprovingly. 

“we’re lucky he’s even awake, the knife was poisoned” she says mixing a green mixture together 

“i’ve got to go, your alphas are on their way, you better have a really good explanation as to why you were in the woods alone” Harry says pinching his nose as he looks at Louis with cold eyes.

Louis looks down again. He could’ve died if it wasn't for Harry, he opens his mouth to thank him but he’s already gone. 

“so what were you really doing in the woods?” Leigh asks sitting down at the edge of his bed “don’t tell me you were looking for Niall because we both know that Niall was at the train station by then” 

“what?” Louis asks “what do you mean he was at the train station?” he sits up slowly looking at a confused Leigh 

“i thought he told you” 

“tell me what?” 

“he left” 

Louis heart sinks in, Niall left him. He left him… he moves the covers from his body, there’s no way he’s gonna sit here while his best friend is alone somewhere. He needed to find him. 

“At least let me wrap your leg” Leigh says getting up “you’re probably not going to listen to me but what ever you’re about to do is bad idea, especially if you’re hurt” 

“i’ll heal” he tells her as he watches Leigh wraps a white cloth around his thigh 

“ he went to nick. District-“ 

“I know what district” Louis cuts her off getting up and limping out of the room. 

When he gets to his room he finds his old bag and packs two sweaters and changes into sweats, he puts on his omega bracelet as he makes his way to Niall room. He opens the door, It’s empty. The only evidence that Niall was there is his scent. 

He takes the elevator to the library, he remember there was a map of the whole city, he finds it and rips the page out stuffing it into his bag. Just as he is about to leave a blank paper and pen catches his eye, he sighs sitting down. 

Marcel and Edward deserve this letter, after all they have been nothing but nice to him. 

 

Dear Edward and Marcel 

I just want to start off by thanking you for everything. These past days have been the best moments in my life and i will never forget it.  
At first i wasn't sure that i was your omega and i thought that fate was just playing a cruel joke on me because why would anyone pair two great alphas with a omega like me? i don’t even know my last name, I’ve never known a home or love and that’s what i found in less then a month.

thank you 

No body asked life to be this bullshit, we gotta take these cards Ourselves and flip them and don’t expect no help - Marshall matters/ he isn't so bad after all, He’s got some decent songs.  
oh and marcel… the alpha confesses his love to the omega , and after that they get married and move to a little cottage and raise their pups. 

sincerely Louis 

 

He wipes the tears away as he folds the paper, putting it in his pocket. When he stands up on unsteady feet he nearly falls down as he pumps into a chest

“sorry” he sniffles, moving to the side to avoid pumping into him again

“what are you doing?” Harry asks 

“I- leaving” Louis sniffles then pauses taking the letter out and extending it to Harry “please give to this to Marcel and Edward” 

“what is it?” 

“goodbye letter” Louis answers

“can you also do something else for me?” he asks crossing his fingers, in hope. When Harry doesn’t speak, he continues “drive me to the train station?” 

Harry crosses his arms, his bicep flexing, he raises one perfect brow “why would i do that?” 

“because i can’t walk all the way there” He answers, pointing to his leg

Harry looks unimpressed “i don’t know the way” he adds even though he’s got the map

He takes a breath biting his lips as he looks down at the ground “please Harry, Niall is gone and i need to find him before something happens to him, it’s always been me and him and i..” 

“And i care because?” he slowly replies with a cold look 

“because you hate me and if you drive me, you won’t ever see me again-“   
He doesn't finish Harry is already walking towards the door “lets go” he orders 

*** 

“your train arrives in 5 minutes just in time” harry says cutting the engine off.

Louis unbuckles his seatbelt “thank you Harry” he says grabbing his bag.

“i did this for me, not for you” is Harry answer as he stares out at the road.

Louis rolls his eyes “not for driving me, thank you for saving me and i guess for also driving me” he opens the door and just as he is about to get out Harry stops him and he turns around to see that harry is holding a small glove that is knifed shaped. 

“what is this? “he asks

was harry going to stab him? instead harry places it on his palms. 

“open it” 

he does and he looks at harry with wide eyes “A dagger?” it looked so similar… like he’s seen it before. 

“To protect yourself with, it’s dangerous for omegas like you especially the district you’re planning to go”

Louis looks into his green eyes “i didn't know you cared” he jokes

He knows Harry couldn't give two shits about him. Something in his stomach stirs and he gets the urge to hug the alpha but he stops himself, Harry would probably punch him if Louis tried to hug him. 

“I don’t” harry growls

“Goodbye Louis” he adds starting the engine 

Louis gets out with a small smile, he pockets the dagger “goodbye curly” he says as harry drives off.

His train arrives shortly after and Louis uses the emergency money that he keeps for his ticket. He picks a window side, it’s just like when Niall and him first arrived here, except this time it’s just him and he’s not getting away. 

He rests his head on the window watching the trees, houses and building pass by, his heart aches as he realises that he’s never going to find happiness, he’s never going to be happy again. He’s leaving the only people who made him taste a hint of true happiness. 

He thinks about marcel and his geekiness, the way he blushes at nearly everything making Louis blush until both of them end up a blushing mess as Edward calls it. 

He thinks about Edward and that stupid smirk that follows and the crazy glint in his eyes, he remembers a night when they sneaked out where the horses were kept and Louis got introduced to all the horses, and even fed them apples. He remembers laughing so hard until there were tears in his eye when midnight harry’s horse kicked Edward in the shins. 

And harry, the first time he met him harry actually smiled at him, why did harry like hurting him? not physically but Louis knows that harry is his alpha. He feels the way he yarns for his attention even if he gets it by fighting with him. He’s gonna miss him and he just hopes Xavier can one day put a smile to his beautiful face because someone like harry deserves to smile, to laugh and be happy. 

“Is this seat taken?” a accented voice asks breaking him out of his thoughts, when he looks up he sees a girl with long brown hair, Louis shakes his head looking back at the window. “nice bracelet”

He looks at the girl who’s wearing the same one. “i am Jesy” she smiles 

“louis” 

“i know who you are, everyone knows you” she chuckles 

“how?” Louis asks, surprised, how would everyone know him? 

 

“you’re the alphas mate?” she asks 

Louis looks out the window instead of answering her, he spends the rest of the train ride either taking a small nap or looking out the window. When the train comes to a stop He waits for her to get off first, not wanting her to watch him because he doesn't know where he is. 

He looks around the small area wondering where to go until Jesy walks up to him “do you know your way around, my girlfriend is going to pick me up if you want to hitch a ride” 

Louis thinks about it, should he really take a ride with a stranger? she is a omega and she wouldn't hurt him “thank you but no thank you” he tells her, choosing the safer way out. 

Jesy nods “take care, then” she says before walking out of the station, Louis walk to the bench and sits there starring at the green field in front of him, now what?…. He should have hitched the ride with Jesy. He’s so stupid, he should have made a plan instead of packing up and leaving.

“Lou?” he hears and for a minutes he thinks he’s dreaming because that’s Harry’s voice…  
but Harry is back at the city? he hears his name being called two more times before standing up and following Harry’s voice.

“Harry?” 

Harry turns around and when he sees him, he curses and runs towards Louis hugging him, Louis is still surprised even after Harry let’s him go because what? 

Harry takes the bag from his shoulders “come on” he says 

“what are you doing here?” Louis asks limping fast as he tries to catch with harry. 

“I shouldn't have never let you go” harry says turning to him, his eyes are sad for a second before it’s gone and replaced with nothing. 

“I followed the train and when i looked for you i couldn't find you, i thought something must’ve happened to you and i just-“ Harry pauses and looks down 

He looks up Louis sees that for the second time his green eyes are not empty instead their filled with sadness “my brothers… if something happened to you, i couldn't do that to them” 

Louis is quite as he slowly gets into the car “i’ll go back once we find Niall” he says watching the window and not looking at Harry. 

Harry starts the car “good” he says “now do you know where we should start looking” 

Louis sighs “nick” he says “i don’t know his last name but Niall said something about Nick and how he was going to give us a house if we worked for him before we got on the wrong train” 

“what kind of work” harry asks when the car stops at a terrific light 

Louis just shrugs “i don’t know”

Harry looks at him like he’s trying to read him, that’s when his phone starts ringing and Harry hands it to him “it’s Marcel” he says and drives off when the the lights turns green, Louis takes a big breath before answering it.

“tell me he’s with you Harry” 

“i am with him” Louis says into the phone 

He hears Marcel confirm that Louis is with harry to Edward, he wants to roll his eyes but all he does is smile goofily, he misses them already. 

“i miss you princess” Edward cries through the phone making Louis rolls his eyes, god he misses him too, so much. 

“I’ll be back soon Edward” he tells him, his stomach doing jumping jacks. “bond with Marcel for the time being” 

“I want to bond with you princess” Edward says from the other side 

Louis knows he’s pouting, there’s a few hushed whispers and shuffling until marcel comes back to line. 

“call me when you find Niall” 

“how did you know i am looking for Niall” Louis asks confused, he doesn't remember mentioning it to him. 

The line goes completely still “hello” Louis says looking at the screen to see the call was still going on. After a few minutes the line goes dead “did they just hang up?” Louis says out loud looking at Harry. 

“they’re acting weird” harry says squinting his eyes as he stares out into terrific. 

“i know my brothers and they’re up to something” he adds then stops the car, he takes the phone from Louis and dials a number. 

“Hi this is Alpha Harry Styles, yes. I was looking for a person who lives in this district, he goes by the name Nick” harry says

Louis turns his body to him, he watches as Harry nods his head and thanks whoever he was on the phone. “there’s only one nick in this district, a Beta” he tells Louis. 

“How did you do that?” Louis asks, impressed. 

Harry smirks at him “being me has it’s perks” he says cockily “Anyways i got his address but if we leave now we’ll get there at midnight” 

Louis frowns, he wanted to find Niall as soon as possible “what now?” he asks 

“i say we spend the night in a motel then leave early in the morning?” Harry suggests 

“Do you know any motels around here?” 

Harry points and Louis follows where’s he’s finger is pointing at until his eyes find the big sign that says ‘motel’ right in front of them. “ looks like fate is on my side” he mutters getting out of the car and following harry inside the motel. 

“Alpha” a old woman gasps as they approach closer to the desk 

“How am i help you?” she asks then bows her head, Louis raises his brows at that.

“two rooms” harry dryly says, looking bored as ever. 

The woman types away on her laptop and Louis looks around the space, it’s small but comforting. “i am sorry but there’s only one room available” 

“what?!” both harry and Louis yell in unison 

“check again” harry says, actually more like growls 

The poor woman eyes goes wide and she shakily types away after a while she looks back with fearful eyes “i am sorry alpha but we’re all booked out, there’s only one room left” she trembles

“keys” 

she shakily hands him the keys “room 28” she says and looks down, harry just walks off and Louis thanks the woman before limping his way to where harry is already unlocking the room. 

“you didn't have to scare her like that, she was old enough to be your grandma” Louis says locking the door behind him, he places his bag on the chair and sits down on the edge of the bed wincing when his thigh throbs painfully. 

“let me see that” 

“what?” Louis asks surprised then realises he meant his leg “no it’s fine” he says, blushing.

Harry just glares at him “you’re wearing something underneath right?” he asks already resting on one knee infant of Louis. 

Louis looks down at him “ye-yes” he stutters “but-“ he slaps harry’s hands away when they go to the waistband of his sweats, harry looks up at him with dangerous eyes.

“Don’t touch me” Louis gulps. 

“I just want to see if it is healed, that was a deep wound” Harry says 

His hands find their way to the hem of Louis shirt, Louis places his hands on top of harry’s who looks at him with wide eyes as he slowly moves his hands from his stomach, he pushes himself further into the bed to get away from the Alpha. 

He was nervous and afraid that he might make a noise of pleasure of something and humiliate himself because Harry would just laugh. 

“why are you being so difficult?” Harry growls pushing him down on his back and pulling his sweats down. 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut as he feels the white cast being unwrapped. 

“Did you bring the cream that was made for you?” 

Louis shake his head, he Hears harry sigh and his thigh being wrapped back again. Harry pulls his sweats on and tabs him on the stomach to let him know he’s done. 

“why do you act like you care?” Louis asks opening his eyes and siting up. 

Green eyes stare back at him “i don’t care” 

“you’re lying” Louis says turning to look away because he's hurt. He doesn't care if harry doesn't care about him, he has Marcel and Edward. 

“go to sleep, i made the couch comfortable for you” 

Louis scoffs “i am not sleeping on the couch” he says and to make his point clear he goes under the sheets, and pulling the blankets up to his chin. 

“i am not sleeping on it either” Harry growls running his fingers through his curls in frustration “i paid for the room and i am the Alpha! i should not sleep on a couch!” 

“Tough luck and you didn't pay” Louis says resting his head on the pillow, he feels the other side of the bed dip and he looks at harry with wide eyes “what are you doing?” he asks glaring at him, there’s no way he’s gonna let him sleep with him. 

“what does it look like?” harry snaps, pulling all the covers to himself. 

Louis pulls it back “you can’t take all of them for yourself” 

Harry smirks “tough luck” 

Louis tries to pull the covers but fails, he hugs himself to stop from shivering as he tosses a few curse words at harry’s back. He gets ignored. 

It feels like hours as he lyes there starring at the ceiling, he knows he won’t get any sleep tonight. He groans as he makes his way to the small cabinet where the tv is and grabs the remote. He sits on the edge of the bed and presses the red bottom to turn it on. 

“Yes! Yes! right there! ahhh! there! harder!” 

Louis eyes widen and he drops the remote in shock, his hand starts shaking as he stares at the tv, WHAT WERE THEY DOING?!?!

“Right there Jack! Deeper! Harder!” He gapes at the tv and starts panicking looking around for the fucking remote, he sees that it has dropped under the bed. He winces as he lyes on the floor trying to reach it, he finally gets it. 

“Daddy! Deeper! Please Deeper!” the naked man moans, Louis freezes, they’re father and son?! he stands with the remote on his hands but he can’t turn it off. If Harry wakes up…

speaking of the devil “what the?” he hears Harry groan 

Louis wants to die, please let the ground open and swallow him! he presses a few bottoms but the tv is still on, “how do you- how do i turn it off?” he nearly cries turning to harry who looks at him with wide dark eyes, he’s angry. 

“Yes! Daddy-“

The tv turns off, the remote is out of his hands. 

“you’re so fucking annoying” he hears Harry mutter before he rushes out of the room. Louis stands there frozen, what just happened? he knows one thing for a fact, he was no longer cold. 

He doesn't sleep the whole night and the next morning when Harry enters the room none of them look each other in the eye. “we’re going to eat breakfast on the road” harry says looking at the bed 

“okay” Louis answers looking at the wall 

They decide on McDonalds after arguing for ten minutes, Louis smiles the whole drive through because, he won! 

“Aren’t you going to ask what i want?” he asks as they move from the speaker and into the next window, harry just shakes his head and takes the bag from the lady. He parks the car in the carpark.

Louis was so excited, he’s never had a full Mac meal. 

“I can’t believe i am eating this for breakfast” Harry mutters to himself making a disgusted face, he hands Louis a burger, fries and a frozen bottle of coke

“Not everyone can eat kale for every meal” Louis teases 

Harry turns to him and then quickly looks away “i don’t eat kale for every meal” he says offended 

Louis takes a sip “yes you do, for breakfast you make Sarah make a smoothie for you, and for the other meals you-“

“i didn't realise i had a watch dog” Harry says then frowns picking at his burger “i thought you would be too busy with your two other Alphas” 

Louis looks down at his burger, he takes a bite and closes his eyes, it’s everything he’s imagined  
“wow” he moans and then freezes, he slowly swallows as he remembers the incident last night, he feels his whole face warm up. 

“i-“ he starts of but then cuts himself when harry breaks down into fits of laughter, harry’s loud cackling makes Louis join him and he laughs along. 

At what? he doesn’t know, But the way Harry was laughing full on slapping his knees was making him choke on his drink.

“You- you, you should’ve seen your face” Harry laughs, his face turning red as he laughs, his green eyes are teary “you looked out you were gonna cry, when i woke up” 

Oh, they were laughing at him. It wasn't the first time he humiliated himself. He chuckles remembering how awkward it was. Why must bad things happen to him? 

“how did you even find that channel?” Harry asks wiping his cheeks and taking deep breaths 

Louis laughs “i didn’t, i just turned the tv on and i see a body part being inside another body part” 

Harry just looks at him “body part being inside body part?” he asks raising his brow a smile evident on his plump lips “who even says that?” 

“someone who’s never had a body part inside him?” Louis answers taking a bite out of his burger 

“you’re something else” Harry says

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Louis asks turning to Harry biting his lips 

Harry stares at him for a few minutes and then it’s like a switch is turned off, his eyes turn cold and he looks away putting his food away “To nick” he says starting the engine. Louis frowns feeling rejected for some reason. 

They park in front of a small house and Louis walks behind Harry who knocks two times before a Beta with a brown quiff opens up, he his eyes widen when he sees harry. “Alpha” he smiles bitting his lips, Louis doesn't like the look on his face or his face. 

“we’re looking for a omega named Niall…” 

“…Horan” Louis finishes crossing his arms “my friend Niall Horan, you were going to give him a house if he worked for you” Louis reminds him

Nick doesn't say anything just stares at Harry, He hated the way he was looking at him. Louis groans pulling on harry’s sleeves “talk to him” he says when harry looks down at him with a irritated look. 

“so have seen the omega or not?” 

“No Alpha, i remember him calling earlier this month asking for help because his friend and him were in trouble” Nick answers 

“He has to be here” Louis says glaring at nick who doesn't even pay attention to him. stupid beta! he turns to harry “can i please call Edward or Marcel?” he asks trying not to cry right now. 

Harry just sighs and gives him the phone already dialling Marcel for him “hello Marcel” Louis says when he picks up on the second ring. 

“Is everything alright angel?” 

“No”

Louis sniffles, he knows he’s gonna cry any minute “Me and harry are at Nick’s house and he’s not there, what if something happened to him or-“ 

“calm down angel, look don’t be mad but we sort of know where Niall is” Marcel says 

“What?” Louis asks turning to look back to see harry and nick are deep in conversation “what do you mean? is he in the district” 

“Um….no…” marcel drawls “he’s, he’s right here with us” 

Louis is relieved but confused but he doesn't need to be because soon Edward is speaking into the phone. 

“hey princess, don’t be mad, but look, it kind of worked” 

“what is that supposed to mean Edward? what worked?” Louis asks, he face palms already fearing what he’s about to say next. 

“so Marcel and i came up with this plan to get you and Harry alone-“   
“you did what?!?”

“listen princess, we needed you two to be not breaking each other neck, especially if we’re gonna be one big happ-“ 

The phone is being is snatches by a angry Harry “ YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT I CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING EDWARD!” he yells 

Louis takes a step back winching at the loud growl “OBVIOUSLY YOU DIDN’T THINK THIS THROUGH!” harry yells again then Louis watches with wide as harry throws his phone smashing it to pieces. 

“i’ll show them one big happy family alright”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt update for a day or two... but you know what happened and i just couldn't come to terms with it.
> 
> RIP JAY! she was a great woman and when i found out it was in the middle of night and can i just say it was the worst thing because i saw the trend on twitter and thought it was some kind of a joke. The fact that louis did that, sang to millions after three days of his mother passing proves his braveness. 
> 
> The Tomlinson-Deakin family are a beautiful strong family who deserve everything and louis my baby is the strongest person in this world. I hope the world starts treating him the way he deserves to be treated, 2017 is going to be loui's' year. 
> 
> Make sure you're supporting the #Just hold on project, we need to do this for jay, she's looking down not only at her family but also us and we need to show her that we're there for louis. 
> 
> I am so happy that i found one direction when i did because it has made me who i am, and i am so glad for this fandom because we are a family, and we prove that because we always come together every time something big happens, we have our problems but we're still a family. 
> 
> *** 
> 
> I understand we each have our own way coping with this, and mourning her. 
> 
> please if you're in a dark place right now, DON'T read this fiction because it gets darker after this chapter, i will do the tags after i upload the next chapter but please don't read it IF it's going to effect you in a bad way because the story is going to get sad. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT, I LOVE ALL OF YOU
> 
> TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES ANGELS


	5. IT IS WHAT IT IS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say that i love reading your comments, you're all so nice and you motivate me to edit through my draft and post them up, i am half done through the story. Thank you for the kodus btw i still don't know what they are... are they likes or something? 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my lovelies   
> -M

Marcel paces around the room biting his nails. Harry sounded really mad on the phone, Marcel can’t even imagine what he’ll do when he comes back home, he hopes he goes easy on their little omega. He walks around the love seat that Gemma and her mate are siting at fixing his hair and his shirt. 

“would you stop pacing, you’re giving me a headache” Gemma complains, looking up from her book. 

She looks like she’s about a second away from beating him with the book, she’s done it before. They were ten years old and Gemma was around twelve, Edward dared him to cut a strand of her hair while she was asleep after that harry didn't talk to her for a week for hurting him. It was a very dramatic time for them.

Marcel turns to Chris, Gemma’s alpha, who’s rubbing her back “Chris, what would you do if Gemma lied to you, but she did it because she wanted good for you?” he asks then pauses remembering who he’s talking about “And you also have a big anger issue and the urge to kill every so often” 

“it’s going to be fine” Chris answers going back to messaging her back

Marcel growls, that’s not a fucking answer! He turns to Niall who is in the middle of devouring his second sandwich “do you think Louis would hate me?” 

“i don’t think Louis is capable of hate” is Niall answer 

“why are you panicked brother, it was my plan and i am the one who's gonna suffer when he comes back” Edward says walking into the room.

Marcel wraps his arms around his waist pulling him into a kiss, Edward kisses always calmed him down. Edward smiles into the kiss and pecks him two times before pulling away. 

“Don’t worry about it yea?” Edward tells him, pressing their foreheads together “they’re on their way, if we’re lucky they’ll kill each other on the road and none of us have to face harry” 

“why would any of you have to face harry?” Anne asks taking both of them by surprise 

“it was all Marcel fault! his idea!, his plan! i had nothing to do it with it” Edward accuses, pushing Marcel away who stumbles back surprised, what a dick!

“these two knob heads thought it would be a great idea if they tricked Louis into thinking that Niall left, knowing that harry would follow him” Gemma tells her mum 

Anne takes one of the sofas and nods her head for them to continue with the story, it wasn't a smart plan but it was still plan to get harry and Louis to see eye to eye.

“Mum, now harry knows and he’s mad” Edward says pulling a struggling Marcel to his lap. 

“ may i ask the reason behind your brilliant plan?” she asks eyeing both Edward and marcel “i want the truth boys!” 

she might be an omega but she was the queen and more importantly their mother it didn't take much for them to do things her way. 

“Louis is harry’s omega not just ours” marcel blurts out, Anne doesn't look surprised so he continues “ i think harry knows that but he’s choosing the hard way”

“what about Xavier?” she asks, already knowing the answer 

“He’s a fraud” Niall speaks for the first time, he stands up rolling his sleeves to reveal pale blank arms. 

“He’s like me, it’s rare, but we still exist, mark-less, with no one to love. I could easily go and get exactly your marking tattooed on me and claim to be your soulmate” Niall explains to her, then winks because its worth the try, the queen is really hot and very single just like him. He would be a good king, the greatest!

Just then Xavier walks in and Niall smirks already knowing what's to come. Everyone watches as the queen gets up from her sit and walks towards him, she whispers something to him which makes both Marcel and Edward gasps. 

“i don’t want to see you here again and stay away from my son!” Anne says angrily, walking out leaving a gapping Xavier. 

He looks at them in embarrassed than runs off. 

“it’s about time” Gemma laughs 

“now we just wait for our two mates” Marcel happily whispers to Edward 

“And we can be a happy family” Edward adds and brushes his nose along his neck enjoying his scent. 

“what do you think they’re doing right now?” Niall asks 

“i know for a fact harry is glaring daggers at Louis” Gemma says 

“Louis probably said one or two things that might’ve caused harry to yell at him” Marcel adds remembering Louis smart mouth. 

“maybe their laughing about how smart my idea was and how i brought them together and they’re realising their undying love for each other and us” Edward says dreamily. 

 

 

 

{ MEANWHILE }

 

 

 

“Wakey Wakey my Darling” 

Louis slowly opens his eyes and nearly gets blinded by a bright light, he moves his arm to block it from his eyes only to realise that he can’t. 

He can’t move at all. 

He tries again only to feel both his feet and his arms tied to the bed. 

He looks around the room panicking when he sees a similar hospital bed far from him and he squints to get a better look “Harry?” he whispers unsure 

it’s him. “Harry!” he yells

Harry’s body is just lying there motionless, he tries to remember how they ended up here but nothing comes to mind, all he remembers is getting into a car with a angry harry and the rest is blank. 

“is anyone there?!” he yells only being to able to move his head side to side “someone please help” 

“The weak wakes up before the strong” a male voice says “interesting” 

Louis heart is beating fast as he prepares himself for whatever is about to come, he’s not stupid, he can tell they’re not good people, that they didn't come to help them. 

“please, let us go, please” he begs, he feels tears rolling down his cheeks and he sniffles trying to stop them. 

“subject 16 is the one you stated with the Lostava right?” 

“yes doctor” a woman voice says 

Louis doesn't have to look around because they’re coming to stand right next to him, the blonde woman is holding a clipboard while the man is looking behind him at harry. 

“subject 16 is not dead right?” he asks 

He’s subject 18 and Harry must be subject 16 he figures… 

dead?! 

“No”

Harry couldn't be dead! 

“please let us go” Louis begs looking straight at the woman, she doesn't look back. She focuses writing back on the clipboard but Louis sees the tilt on her lips, the way her brows are froward she’s feeling guilty, for what though?

“what are you going to do with us?” he asks, panicked. 

The two of them move from him and move to Harry. Louis stares at their white coat, why were they dressed like doctors? and even if they were what kind of hospital was he in… he looks around, everything looks rusty and its that blood?

“ Don’t touch him!” Louis yells, what are they doing to him?

“stop please, don’t hurt him!” 

“shut subject 18 up nurse” is the last thing he hears before everything goes dark. 

*** 

There’ pain every where, his whole body is aching. Louis grips at the bars as he tries to stand up but he fails and falls to the ground.

He looks down to see if the cast is still around his thigh only to realise that they’ve changed him. The only thing they’ve left on him was his boxers, other than that he was wearing a green rope. 

“hello?” he yells, he’s been placed in a dark cage, more like a small jail cell.

“Someone get me out of here” he whispers hugging his knees to his chest. He hears footsteps and moves backwards, afraid. 

Then the same woman is standing behind the bars, she’s holding a plate and Louis stomach growls but when she slide it through He nearly throws up. 

“where’s harry?” he asks “the alpha, his name is Harry, where is he?”he tries again when the woman just stares at him. That just angers him, was she deaf?!

“when he wakes up” Louis grits out “he’s going to kill all of you, i promise you that” 

The woman just scoffs before walking off, Louis moves to the corner away from the food that smells like death, he places his head on his knees. 

“you should eat that” a voice says making him jump, 

He looks around to see nothing but then again he can’t really see in the dark “who’s there?” he asks shakily. 

Slowly a girl crawls out of the dark, she’s thin and her lips are dry and her face is really pale except the dark circles around her eyes. Louis wonders how many days she been here, weeks? months? years?

“what is this place?” he asks 

“your worst nightmare” the girl softly says looking at his plate hungrily, Louis slides the plate towards her, she looks at him before she digs in, licking her fingers not wanting to waste a drop. 

“what’s your name?” he asks 

“subject 12 that’s what they call me, i don’t know know my real name” she answers and then picks up the plate to lick it. 

Louis looks away “i am Louis” he tells her 

“Not for too long” she says then slides the plate towards him 

“what do you mean by that?” He asks panicked

The girl opens her mouth then closes it, putting her finger to her lips “they’re coming” she mouths out, then she’s gone, back into the dark. 

“who’s coming?” he asks, searching for her “where did you go?” 

Then his cage opens and two large man wearing all back step inside, Louis looks at the opened door, than makes a run for it only to be grabbed by both his arms and dragged into a white room with only a bed in the centre.

He struggles as they settles him on the bed. They place him on the edge waiting for a second then giving each other a look, they make their to the door and when it opens Louis runs but comes face to face with the door instead. It’s locked.

He walks back to the bed and not even a minute later the same man and woman are walking in “it’s too early” the woman says to the doctor stoping in the middle of the room, Louis watches the exchange quietly.

“It’s only been a day, we can’t start the experiment now” 

“the alpha we’ve got now, is the only one we can work with, we can’t use the other alpha” the man replies then takes out a needle.

Louis eyes widen and he walks backwards fear already settling into him. 

“If we don’t do this now then we may never get the chance to, remember his other alphas? once they realise they’re missing than they’re gonna come looking for them” 

“okay doctor” the woman agrees and they turn to face Louis “we can do this the easy or the hard way” she says 

Louis shakes his head, he doesn't want an injection, he doesn't want to die.

“what is that?” he cries as the woman forcefully grabs his hand and moves him to seat on the bed. 

“Don’t, please- AHHHH!” he screams when the needle enters his arm, she withdraws it afterwards and bandages. 

“we’re gonna give you two total privacy, we’ll be back in two days” she tells him

Louis growls at her moving his arms back “fuck you!” he snarls 

“what did you do to me?” he feels sweaty all of a sudden and the room around him spins. 

The woman smirks, Evil bitch. 

“bring subject 16 in” she says then the doors open

the same two man who brought him here drag harry into the room, the woman gives him a tight smile as she and the man walk out the room, once they’re out they let go of harry and he falls to the ground. 

Louis rushes to his side as soon the door closes, he tries to lift him but harry won’t budge and its not helping because Louis feels really dizzy, what ever she injected him with was starting to effect him. 

“Harry, come on” he whispers trying to get him up 

Harry snarls and when he looks up his eyes are dark and - “you smell so good” Harry murmurs catching him of guard as he attacks his neck with little mouth kisses, making Louis close his eyes in pleasure “so sweat, like a rose” harry says kissing his throat. 

Louis moves his neck in a awkward position to make room for him, he feels harry’s teeth sink into his skin. He feels hot, really hot and he’s hard, who’s going to tell his mind that this isn’t the time nor the place..

 

“Lou, you have to move. I am not myself” Harry deep slow voice drawls out but Louis can’t make out anything expect the fact his heart is beating fast, he feels warm all over and he’s sweating so much that his boxers are wet. 

“Be smart and don’t touch me” Harry warns, looking at him with desperate eyes

He places a hand on Harry’s hot cheek “what’s wrong?” he asks, he thought Harry would want this?

Harry groans slapping Loui’s hand away from his face and standing up to move to the side of the room far from Louis.

Louis can’t breath, he puts a hand on his heart and he feels the way it beats like it’s gonna burst out any second.

“breath, Lou breath” 

He feels like he’s inside a hot oven, his skin feels sore and he moves to take his rope off but then what harry says next makes him stiffen “you’re in heat” 

“that’s not possible, i can’t“ 

He can’t be in heat! 

A omega first heat is on their matting day, after the alpha and omega complete the ceremony the omega then goes into heat. There’s no way that’s possible. 

“Lou” harry whispers “that injection…. it caused your heat” 

Louis whole body freezes making air not enter his lungs. Starved for air, Loui’s heart races at a great speed, his lungs shallowly rose and fall in time. 

He stood there for what felt like an eternity but was actually only two minutes.

“Did they?…” he can’t finish the sentence but harry nodes any way, he closes his eyes at that, harry was currently in a rut too. 

“what do they want?” Louis cries moving to sit down on the bed. 

He wipes away his nose as harry’s scent hits him, he thinks about how he wants to be surrounded by the smell of Harry, wants to forever smell like his alphas, wants people to recognise him as theirs. 

“what ever they want, we’re not giving it to them” Harry growls then kicks the door making a big dent, he was so strong. 

“we’re gonna get out of here, after i feed them to a pack of rouges” he threatens

He calms down and turns to face Louis who’s already starring at him hungrily “why are you looking at me like that?” He asks catching Louis of guard

Louis doesn't mean to stare but how did he not notice how handsome Harry was? He spent his time ignoring his existence and focusing on his brothers that he completely missed out. 

Not really though because his brothers were carbon copy of him except a few things here and there. 

“have you always looked this good?” Louis asks shyly 

“what?”

“And your hands” Louis sighs, he wanted those hands to do all sorts of things to him. 

He looks down at his small hands and frowns “you’re so big and strong and angry and it’s doing things to me” 

“you’re in heat, you don’t know what you’re saying” 

Louis stands from his bed and slowly walks to where Harry is, swaying his hips a bit, he doesn't know what he’s doing, all he knows is that he needs to get harry to touch him somehow. 

“if you were smart you wouldn't come over here Lou” Harry says moving away from him, he looked so scared, is Harry scared of him? 

“let’s say for argument sake i am not” Louis looks him at through his lashes 

Harry sighs and pinches his nose, something he has been doing when frustrated or angry “if i can control myself, an Alpha in a rut than surely you can suppress your urge” 

Louis bites his lips “i want you” he confesses 

“i didn't want to do this but you leave me choice” harry says 

“Do what?” Louis smirks, Harry was finally giving in   
Louis feels a punch to his nose and he falls to the ground. 

***

Louis wakes up with a bloody nose and a scream so loud that makes Harry run to his side with wide eyes. When he sees Harry he starts crying, there’s so much pain and he just wants it to end, he kicks the covers off siting up.

“please make it stop” he pleads “please Harry, just make it stop” he just needs it to end, he doesn't care how but he needs it to end. 

“Breath” Harry says above him grabbing his hand “i can ease the pain but you have to breath” Louis closes his wet eyes and focus on his breathing, He listens to harry voice to calm him down. 

Through the mouth, out of the nose, IN- OUT, he does that until he feels some of the pain disappear. 

“why do omega go into heat Louis?” 

He looks up at harry, was he seriously schooling him right now? “ i don’t know, it just happens after a matting ceremony the omega goes into heat and the alpha goes into rut” Louis explains 

“it’s biology see” harry says letting go of Louis hands and taking a step back “the reason for that is because the omega is fertile ” 

“i know but-“ he stops as his eyes widen

It all clicks together now, they forced Louis into heat and did the same with Harry. They locked them in a room where they can’t get out until- “NO!” Louis cries holding his stomach, they wanted Harry to knot him so he could get pregnant. 

“Now the question is what would they want with an unborn baby” 

Louis gets up and starts knocking on the door harshly “let us out!” he screams 

“we know what you’re up to, it’s not happening!” 

“Louis stop” harry says behind him.

Louis doesn't stop banging on the door, He knows there must be at least a guard outside, he bangs and kicks at the door until he hears footsteps and harry pulls him back as the door opens. 

The old man enters with three guards, Louis looks to see that they’re holding a yellow and black gun. 

“you’re sick” Louis spits out

Harry growls ready to attack “It’s not happening, we can control ourselves” 

 

The man makes a ‘tisk tisk’ noise and Louis eyes land on his name tag ‘doctor Austin’ he reads 

He hisses as a sharp pain soothes through his spine but harry’s there to hold him, He might have made the pain go away but it was coming back again. 

“Oh darling, you look poor, you should get a proper rest, you’ve got a long day tomorrow” 

At that harry jumps, his claws out but the guards are there before he even gets to the doctor, they taser him and he falls to the ground. 

Louis runs to harry side “word of advice” the doctor says making Louis look at him “if subject 16 doesn't do what he’s supposed to do then another will take his spot” 

Louis looks down at where harry is lying down unconscious “what does that mean?” he whispers 

“it means he isn't the only alpha we’ve got and this experiment will work, whether we use him or not… personally i prefer subject 16, but it is what it is”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so don't kill me, UM so... this book will take on a dark turn like 2016 has ( nervous laughter) 
> 
> next chapter will be up as soon as i edit and look through it,
> 
> until next time -M


	6. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to read the warning and if you're uncomfortable just skip thank you!
> 
> ENJOY!  
> i didnt get time to edit this so i am so sorry my wifi has been shit plse ignore any error until, i am going to edit it once my internet is working probably -M

Louis has never known his real parents, omegas usually don’t. At a young age they are usually put into homes but then they graduate and they connect with their families or they make their own family with their alpha. 

He always dreamed about graduating, getting a well paid job and settling down with or without an alpha but plans don’t usually go the way you’ve planned them. Louis is learning that the hard way. 

He rests his head on the wall and sighs, he doesn't know if the day has ended, there’s no window in here, just white walls.

They’ve been served dinner but the plates have been siting in the middle of the room for ages now, Harry has moved to the corner farthest away from Louis, they haven't spoken or looked at each other. 

Louis has been crying and moaning the whole time hoping Harry would do something but the alpha hasn't even lifted his head up once. 

Is anyone looking for them? even if they are, how are they going to find them? 

It’s a few more hours or days Louis can’t tell that the door opens entering four guard and the blonde woman, she nodes towards Harry’s direction and the guards lift him by the arms, tasering him when he goes for a attack. 

“it’s time to fasten the process” is all she says as she looks at him and then leaves. 

fasten the process? what does that mean? Louis has always hated omega school but right now, it was mixed emotions, as he remembers something about the whole matting ceremony, one point for him and none for them. 

 

He slowly makes his way to the bed and lyes down. he starts coughing trying to throw up but all he ends up doing is gagging, the tears won't stop sliding down his cheeks, he wipes them away with a shaky hand as he wonders what they’re doing to Harry. 

He knows something bad is going to happen, he can feel it in his stomach, he can feel it in how the atmosphere changes as soon as Harry enters. 

He already knows what’s to come just by starring at his blown out pupils. 

 

!!!!!!(SKIP THIS PART IF YOU’RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH READING RAPE!!!! SEXUAL CONTENT COMING UP -YOU’VE BEEN WARNED)!!!!!!!!

 

“i have no other choice” Harry says Louis sees his eyes change to green then to black like he’s having a war with himself. 

he climbs over Louis, straddling him “they’re using my wolf against me” harry says to himself. Louis wriggles under him trying and hoping he can escape but its no use. 

Harry’s gonna actually do this and Louis can do nothing except cry. 

So he cries, he cries as he feels harry climb on top of him further, he cries when he feels harry’s lips on his. He doesn't kiss him back, he tries to move his head to side making harry wet lips slide on his cheeks but then the alpha is grabbing his chin and connecting their lips back together. 

His first time shouldn't be like this, they shouldn't be forced but he can’t blame harry, he has nothing to do this. Louis knows that Harry too is being forced, he’s under some medication to do this. 

“i am sorry Lou” harry says kissing his lips 

His rope is ripped off and his lying there only wearing his wet boxers, Harry looks down and his fingers softly graze around the waistband of them, when he looks at Louis his dark eyes are filled with tears “ i don’t want to do this, you don’t deserve this” 

Louis finds himself reaching up and placing his hand on harry’s cheek, he gives him a small smile wiping his tears “It’s fine” he whispers 

“it’s okay” he tells harry who kisses his cheeks 

Louis closes his eyes and holds the sheets tightly as he feels his boxers being slid down, he doesn't focus on the feel of harry first entering him or how much it hurts. Harry pushes into him and Louis gasps arching his back. 

“i am sorry” 

“i am sorry” 

**** 

He screams as he pushes Harry off him, Harry grabs his thighs as he enters him smiling coldly. Louis wakes up screaming, his chest hurts as he tries to calm his breathing. 

He’s alone that’s the first thing he realises, he looks around the room and not a trace of Harry. He tries to get off the bed and cries out when he feels a soaring pain on his backside. It wasn't a dream he thinks as he buries his head on his pillow, it really did happen, Harry did all those things to him. 

He gags but then nothing comes out of his mouth, his stomach is empty and he remembers that the last he has eaten was McDonalds. 

He closes his eyes and tries to think of something else other then the pain on his ass, is he still in heat or was that all? he wonders, he doesn't want a repeat. 

He remembers passing out due to the pain. The look on Harry face still haunts him, he looked like an animal. Not even a trace of harry was left of him after he came back to the room. Louis wipes his tears, this is not fair! he will not let them get away with any of this. They’re going to get what’s coming to them. 

 

“knock knock” 

Louis doesn't open his eyes 

“i would be tired too if i were in your position” she says 

Louis bites his tongue “oh what i’ll do to see you in my position” he says looking at her right in the eyes, there’s no remorse there at all, she’s ruining two people and a lot more yet she doesn't even feel slightly bad. 

“i gotta take your blood test” she says instead 

“to see if i am pregnant, if your little plan worked?” 

she looks at him surprised “you know” she states 

Louis gives her his arm, she insert the needle in “you’re cooperating for someone who knows what’s about to happen” 

Louis laughs bitterly “nothing is going to happen” he says pointing to the bottle of his blood she puts in her pocket. “you’re gonna go and check if i am pregnant and you’re gonna see that i am not” 

“why is that? did subject 16 not knot you?” 

Louis glares at her “subject 16 can’t get me pregnant, if you did your research correctly you will know that a omega who has more then one alpha can’t get pregnant if only one of them knots them” 

 

the woman ‘Lisa’ her name tag says gapes at him “you’re a clever little wolf aren't you?” Louis scoffs, anyone with a brain should know this

“that puts everything to hold” she says, more to herself then to Louis. 

“it doesn't have to” Louis says getting an idea “your plan can still go on with just a slide change into things” 

“what are you saying?” she asks

Louis can tell that he got her where he wanted, now if he did this right then he can save harry. 

“i am saying to bring doctor Austin here so we can discuss a few things” 

***

“why should we trust you?” Austin asks scratching his white beard

Louis knows he’s the man in charge and that if he convinces him to let harry go, then he can convince him to trust him. 

“you shouldn't trust me” he says “i don’t have people waiting for me to come back but Harry does, he has a whole kingdom, his people, his mum, his siblings”

“we need him for this experiment” 

“you need me” Louis tells them 

“i know that for a fact that harry was never supposed to be part of whatever this is, it has always been me thats why i got stabbed in the woods, the blade was poisoned but not too much that it killed me” 

Austin stands up with a dark look “your alpha killed one of our own, why should i spare him?” he growls, pathetic Louis thinks.

He tries to scent to see if they were betas or even alphas but nothing… What are they hiding?

“An eye for a eye” Lisa murmurs 

“NO!” Louis yells back anger bubbling through him just the thought of them touching him. His harry! not a chance! 

“you will not do such thing, i already gave myself up” 

Austin smiles and in that moment he looks like the really evil villains that Louis has seen on tv, Austin was a villain and Louis…. Louis was a hero and he was going to save Harry, keep Marcel and Edward save too, even if it killed him. 

“So you’re saying after this experiment we can do as we please with you” Austin asks standing next to him and brushing his wrinkly fingers on Louis arms and goosebumps make a appearance on his skin, not the good kind that he gets when Edward or marcel or even harry touches him. 

He shudders but nodes his head “ i am all yours” 

They look at each other with big smiles, Louis wearing a matching one “ that Alpha that you got, he was your first option, so use him. If you don’t let harry go then they’re gonna find him in no time and kill all of you” 

“even if we wanted to let him go, we can’t - he knows of us and we can’t keep you and let him go” Austin says 

“that’s why i’ve got a plan” 

***

Louis goes back to his cage smiling to himself, he sit there in the dark thinking over the plan, fire drill he reminds himself, listen for a fire a drill. 

“you’re back” a familiar voice says 

Louis forgot about her, his eyes widen as the young girl face appears from the dark. 

He frowns looking at her, he should’ve included her in the plan, why didn't he? it doesn't matter now, its not like he could demand the guard to take him back to Austin just so he could ask, he wasn't going to ask.

“you’re going to get out of here” he tells her, the girl eyes widen and she moves closer to Louis she looks like she doesn’t believe him “when the fire bell rings, the doors will open” Louis tells her slowly 

“you’re gonna take my hand and you’re gonna follow me” 

The girl nods and as she hugs Louis catching him by surprise “i never thought i’d see this day, what happened while you were gone?” 

Harry and him. The doctors injecting him with needles flash in front of him and Louis closes his eyes trying to erase them “nothing” he tells her glaring at the wall. “just be prepared” he reminds her. 

The fire bell rings not long after that and Louis quickly stands up helping the girl up to her feet “are you ready?” he asks 

she nods and the cage opens up, he grabs her hand and heads east, Louis legs still hurts and he’s limping his way there but they make it out the doors, Except they come face to face with two guards. 

“shit shit” Louis curses

He turns around and comes face to face with Marcel and Edward. Just in time Louis thinks running into them and wrapping both of them in a hug. 

“we’ve missed you princess” 

“Harry” Louis says “you’ve got to get him out quickly” 

“Marcel take her” he says and drags Edward back into building 

“can you scent him?” he asks Edward who’s already sniffing the air, Edward interlocks their fingers and leads them into a alleyway where three guards are standing guarding a door. 

“he’s in here, stay back” Edward orders his claws coming out and running towards them, not even a second later the two guards are lying on the floor, blood soaring through their necks. Louis steps over them and runs to the bed where harry is tied up.

He’s breathing! Louis nearly cries in relief. 

“what have they done to you?” 

Edward is there ripping everything and smashing a few things in anger. He picks harry up and carries him bridal style. “lets go” he growls 

Louis walks behind him and when they get to the door he feels someone grab his wrist, he turns around to see Lisa “we didn't' agree on the girl” she hisses 

Louis looks out to see a black SUV, Liam and Marcel getting out to help Edward, he turns to Lisa with cold eyes “she’s only a kid” he tells her

“two weeks” Lisa reminds him 

Louis nods “i remember our agreement” he says then walks off, he gets there to Edward and Marcel trying to get back into the SUV, he sits on the passengers sit, Edward quickly shuts the sliding door and Liam drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was short, compared to my other chapters.... 
> 
> this chapter is kind of WTf i know 
> 
> thank you for reading - M


	7. My fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just watched the dunkirk trailer... i laughed so hard at the scene where harry was drowning. My poor son... can't wait to see it!!
> 
> anyways enjoy lovelies -M

“He’s waking up Niall”

Louis opens his eyes to see Niall and Marcel hovering over him “hi” Niall breathes out, his blue eyes are watery as he gives Louis a sad smile. 

Louis looks over to Marcel “hi angel” he says crossing his arms 

“where am i?” Louis croaks out, his throat feels funny 

“in the hospital” 

Then Louis remembers everything and breaks down crying, he didn't want to go back at all, he didn't want to see those people in his life again. 

He wanted to stay in the castle with Marcel, Edward and Harry. He wanted to be their omega. He feels Marcel hug him, he moves over to side pulling him to his chest, he cries into his shoulders. After calming down he pulls back and chuckles when he sees the wet mark on his sweater. “sorry” he apologises, embarrassed. 

Marcel just smiles as he rubs his back soothingly “don't worry about it” 

“where’s Edward?” Louis asks, he wanted Edward to also be here with him, he’s gonna spend every moment he’s got with them. 

“He’s with harry” Marcel whispers kissing his forehead, “he was here with you the whole night” he adds

Louis feels guilty all of sudden, he doesn't know why but there’s just this feeling in his stomach that he wants to get rid, he has to talk to Harry but he doesn't know how, he knows he won’t be able to look at him in the eye for a while. 

“i brought you clothes to change into” Marcel tells him, 

He picks up a bag from under the bed “get changed, Leigh is at the castle. She's better then all these doctors put together” 

Louis obeys his orders and changes into a blue long sleeved shirt and thin pants that feels so much comfier then sweats, just as he’s about to put his shoes he hears his door open, its Niall. He knows his scent from a mile away. 

“Hey” Louis says tying his laces, he feels Niall stand in front of him and when he looks up Niall is holding out a wrapped sandwich, Louis chuckles shaking his head “you eat it for me” he tells him, as long as he can remember Niall he's never shared his food, especially a sandwich. 

“i want you to have it, i know you’re hungry” 

“Niall it’s fine” Louis tells him standing up 

he looks up to see a hurt looking Niall, something tells Louis that this isn't just about the sandwich but he grabs the wrapped bread anyway “thank you” he tells him, he doesn't feel like eating, he doesn't for how long, maybe forever. 

they stand in awkward silence until Niall decides to leave, Louis sighs putting the sandwich on the bed. When did things get awkward between him and Niall? 

Just then the door opens and in walks in Edward, Louis stiffens as Edward walks up to him, the alpha seems to notice because he stops right in front of him looking hurt. Louis looks down at his shoes as he feels a tear roll down his cheeks.

“aHrry told me” Edward whispers 

Louis turns around so Edward doesn't see him cry, he clutches his stomach “i am sorry” he cries “i am so sorry” 

Now Edward won’t want him, he never wanted to disappoint him or Marcel. 

He feels strong arms wrap around him and Edward pulls him into his chest shushing him “Don’t cry baby” Edward says into his shoulders than turns him around connecting their lips together. 

Edward was kissing him!

His soft lips against Louie’s sent a strong warmth feeling through his whole body making him close his eyes fearlessly, but he didn't see the darkness that he was expecting.. instead there were colours everywhere. His tense nerves soon began to relax, his troubles, his pain began to melt away and the surroundings began to disappear leaving only him, and Edward. 

This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right. 

Louis pulls back exhaling through his nose, he closes his eyes as he feels Edwards forehead against his “you’re still the same boy who made us fall for him from the first look” Edward whispers 

Louis can’t concentrate on anything except the fact that their lips are still touching. Edward lips are warm, soft and Louis wants to kiss them again. 

“i am going to make them pay for what they did to you and my brother” Edward tells him

Louis just nods wrapping his hands around his neck and pulling him in for a hug “come on, let's go home” Edward whispers to his ears, he doesn't let Louis go though, he’s got his hand on his waist as he grabs his bag and the sandwich.

Louis laughs when Edward starts the eating it. 

Edward and him drive back to the castle by themselves which Louis is thankful for, he isn't ready to talk to anyone at the moment, when he gets to his room Leigh is already there. 

She scoots him to the bed and starts treating his wounds “i drew you a hot bath” she tells him putting her curls into a bun then she turns to Edward “get him soup, please” Edward nods getting up from his chair so that he nearly trips.  
he leaves a wet kiss on his cheek, Louis blushes avoiding eye contact with Leigh. 

“i never thought i would see the day Edward styles would fall over his own feet just to please a omega” Leigh says shaking her head 

“how long have you known him?” Louis asks 

“for a long time, my family has been working for the royal family for generations” Leigh explains 

Louis nods as he watches Leigh pack her stuff “aren't you too young to be a doctor?” he asks, he’s pretty sure they’re the same age. 

Leigh turns to him with raised brows “i am not a doctor, i am a healer… what’s with all the questions?” 

Louis shakes his head “just curious, i would like to take my bath now” Leigh nods and hands him a bath rope “i’ll see you later” he tells her as she leaves. 

The bath water is Luke warm as he sinks down, he sighs feeling the warm water do their work and relax his muscles. when he looks down at the water he gasps because the once blue clear water has now turned to brown, he gets out and drains the water out and takes a shower instead. he sees a body wash and grabs it, along with a scrub, in the end his skin is burning red and he still feels dirty. 

he lets the water wash away his salty tears. 

***  
“princess?” 

Louis quickly wipes away the tears, he takes a big breath before shutting the water off “one sec, Edward” he calls out drying himself and putting on the clothes on the sink that Leigh must have left for him. 

he opens the door and sees that there’s a big table with a generous amount of different foods and standing next to Edward is a small girl wearing a white uniform. 

she bows when she sees him “my prince, i am Jade” she introduces 

“that would be all, thank you Jade” Edward dismisses 

“i am Louis, not prince. And you don’t have to bow” he says before she leaves, she smiles and bends her knee then her eyes go wide at realisation, she quickly straightens herself blushing.

Louis stares at the table with wide eyes, he looks at Edward who’s wearing a cocky smirk “what’s all this? Leigh said soup” 

“you deserve more then soup besides” Edward grabs his wrist and pulls him closer to table, he points to two bowls of soup “look! soup!” 

Louis rolls his eyes this time, they sit at the edge of the bed and Edward grabs a whole chicken laughing when Louis gives him a ‘are you crazy?!’ look

Louis grabs the bowl and when the sweet smell of cinnamon hits him his stomach growls, he takes a few sibs before feeling something bubble up in his stomach, his heart start beating fast and he looks to Edward with panicked eyes. 

“i think you’re having a panic attack princess” Edward says as he picks the bowl from his hands and puts it back on the table safely. 

Louis gets flashes of needles…. the doctors they’re coming for him. Images of him and Harry, Harry on top of him accelerate inside his head like a movie, that’s going to happen to him again but this time it wont be Harry. 

He shakes his head “i don’t want to go back” he cries 

He gasps trying to not black out “breath for me Louis, please breath” Edward says but all Louis can hear is his heart hammering like a drum inside his chest, the room spins and before he can make out anything Harry is in front of him, or is it Edward? No, he’s sure it’s Harry. 

 

“breath” 

One look in Harry’s dark glowing eyes and Louis is finding his breath back. He sniffles burying his head in his strong chest. Harry doesn't stop holding him as Louis continues to cry into his chest. 

He hates himself for being so weak, this is the second time crying in a day. “come on” harry whispers in his ears and Louis feels himself being lifted up, his back hits the soft mattress. He looks at Harry who’s hovering over him and closes his eyes. 

Harry untangles himself and before he can leave Louis grabs his shirt shaking his head “don’t leave please” he whispers the tears already spilling down, he's afraid if the alpha leaves the nightmares will come back. 

Harry wipes his cheeks with his thumb “go to sleep now” he whisper lying down and pulling Louis to his chest wrapping his hands around his waist. 

Louis falls asleep before he even rests his head on his chest. 

***

 

He wakes up to hushed whispers and he quickly recognises the voices as Marcel and Edward, he calms his breathing and keeps his eyes closed. 

“last time we tried that both of them ended up getting kidnapped” Marcel growls 

“this has gotten out of control, harry’s obviously in love with him and so is he , so why can’t they accept it?” Edward whispers yells 

Louis feels anger and frustration float around Edward and he opens his eyes confused, how can he feel Edward’s emotions?” 

“Good morning angel!” 

Louis yawns looking around the room, there’s no trace of Harry than he remembers what both of the alphas were talking about, “who’s harry in love with?” he blurts out 

Both Edward and Marcel eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and they nearly run into each other trying to get into the bed with Louis.

“how- how much of that did you hear princess?” Edward asks, he feels nervous Louis can feel it. 

“not much, just that” Louis lies 

Edward doesn't believe him

Louis turns to marcel who looks like he’s sweating “so?” he asks 

“ah… he’s- harry. We weren't talking about Harry Harry, we were talking about a different Harry…” Marcel says then gulps, Louis narrows his eyes and Marcel pales “he’s in love with y- with XAVIER!” 

“what?!” both Louis and Edward yell 

Marcel groans and Louis looks down at his hands. So, harry is in love with Xavier? it shouldn't be bother him except it does.

He puts on a smile “that’s great Marcel” he says faking a bigger smile. It goes awkwardly quiet and Louis bites his lips looking between Marcel who isn't even looking at him and Edward who looks like he’s about jump his brother any moment. 

Marcel coughs “we should go, i think the meeting is starting” 

“what meeting?” Louis asks

“everyone must attend according to my mum” Marcel says grabbing Louis hand and helping him out of bed, when they get out of the room Louis notices Niall coming out of his room as well. Niall looks away quickly. He frowns, Now his best friend in the whole world was avoiding looking at him.

Louis recognises the place as soon as they walk in, this was the throne room where the ball was held, he’s standing in the same stairs he stood with Leigh and Niall. 

He looks at where the queen is sitting on her throne. Next to her is Harry who’s starring at him, he makes eye contact with cold sad green eyes but he doesn't look away, not this time. 

this is the same harry who cried and apologised as he toke his innocence. He’s also the same Harry who held him last night. 

Edward pulls him by the hand as they walk down the stairs but Louis still keeps his eyes on him, there’s something about Harry. He’s gonna find out before he leaves. 

Louis instantly gets the urge to wrap him up and cuddle him and just hold him, protect him from this cruel world because Harry looks like he takes care of people not the other way around. Louis wonders if Xavier ever tells him that he’s special, just little sweet things to make him smile. 

“Angel, did you hear me?” Marcel asks stepping in front of him and blocking him from Harry.

“what?” Louis asks 

“i said Edward and i have to go up there” Marcel repeats 

Louis nods, marcel kisses his cheek and both Edward and him make their way to next to Harry. Louis stands there along with everyone else, he sees Gemma arrive and Louis notices her stomach first, its big! Chris her mate helps her sit down and Louis looks around the crowed trying to find Niall. 

“how’s the leg?” 

“Good thanks Liam” Louis replies, he feels Liam stand closer to him and he moves away a little, Louis opens his mouth but he quickly closes when Anne waves her hand silencing everyone. 

“thank you for coming, this will only take a few minutes” she says then sits back down, Louis watches as Harry stands up next and he gulps. He could feel what Harry was about to do. 

“As many of you know, my ma- my brothers mate and i were recently kidnaped, i know where they are, i am going to be taking four Alphas to accompany my brothers and i there.” 

Louis heart speeds up, no they can’t! 

he has to somehow stop them, He zones out trying to come up with a plan, he can’t let Harry go back there, nonetheless take Marcel and Edward who knows what Lisa and Austin will do if they get their hands on the three of them. 

“you may all go back to your business now” a guard dismisses,

Louis stays put. He looks up to see that Harry is still siting down, Marcel and Edward wait behind too but Harry lowly whispers something to them and they nod, marcel gives him a smile before following Edward out. 

As soon as they leave Louis walks up to Harry “you can’t” 

Harry looks down at him from his throne “i can’t what Louis?” he asks but by the glint in his eyes Louis knows, he knows. 

“you can’t go after them, it’s not save” Louis tells him 

harry stands up and walks towards Louis until they’re chest to chest. Louis looks down.

“i know” harry says 

Louis feels warm soft hands on his chin and he finds himself starring into harry’s eyes “ i know the deal you made with them, i know you saved us. What i don’t know is why would you let them have you for me” 

 

“i - how?” Louis asks surprised and afraid, why did he save harry? why would he rather die than see harry hurt? he can’t answer that, not out loud at least.. he stares at harry as he realises something. 

“NO” harry growls punching the wall above Louis head

Louis jumps scared. Harry takes a step back looking taken back “you can’t be in love with me, it’s not real Louis don’t you see?” 

Louis just gapes at him and harry takes a step back again “when we kissed” he says then rubs his neck “that’s the first step to soul bonding” 

“that means” Louis mouth falls open 

“that means i can read your mind, I know what you’re thinking. And you can sense my emotions that’s why you had a panic attack the other night, it was me. i am sorry by the way” Harry says 

Louis is speechless, he opens his mouth then closes, nothing is coming out, “this is so messed up” he murmurs to himself, he moves to walk away but harry grabs his wrist. 

“i am returning the favour” 

“what?” Louis asks 

“you saved my life now it’s my turn to save your life” 

Louis scoffs “that wasn't a favour harry” he spits out, glaring at him “i didn't do you a favour. Just thank me and leave it alone” 

He tries to move his wrist but harry’s grip tightens and Louis looks up at him to see that his green eyes are now pitch black, he’s trying to frighten him, Louis can feel it. 

He glares harder. “why are you so fucking difficult? i am trying to help you” 

“i don’t want your help” Louis bites back “you know what?” he asks smirking “you can shove your help up your ass, for all i care!” 

His back hits the wall and he squeezes his eyes hissing at the pain “you don’t get to speak to me like that” harry growls his hot breath fanning Louis face “have respect, i am your alpha!” 

Louis opens his eyes “what?” he asks, did harry just say that? he admitted it. He stares into his eyes and watches as they turn back to their normal green colour. 

“you heard me, i am your alpha so show me the respect” Harry says, 

Harry presses against him until every inch of their body is touching, then he feels harry fingers move into his hair, Louis looks at him with confused hazy eyes, “Be a good boy, little mate” harry whispers messaging his scalp, Louis turns to goo and if it wasn't for harry’s body against he would have melted into the floor. 

Louis feels their face get closer and he closes his eyes waiting for harry’s lips but his lips never come and when he opens his eyes he’s in a empty room, pressed against the wall panting, oh god, he’s hard too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad news, i don't know when the next time i'll update will be. My mum is ill and it's the school holidays therefor i have to take care of my brother and sister and everything. 
> 
> i'll still update but i am afraid it wont be daily. 
> 
> as always thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> -m
> 
> also listen to imagine dragons especially dream and my fault ;)


	8. Sorry Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not fully edited so please try to ignore any error i am going to come back edit it! 
> 
> Enjoy babies :) 
> 
> also thank you for all the wishes for my mum, she's getting there!

There’s a knock on Louis door, He ignores. It’s probably one of the maids telling him breakfast is ready, they usually stop after two knocks except it doesn't stop. It get’s louder as the seconds go like they’re trying to wake him up. It does the job because Liam doesn't stop knocking until Louis opens the door. 

“what?” he grumbles, wiping away sleep from his eyes. 

“you’re needed by the triplets” Liam tells him 

His brown eyes travel up and down Louis body “i’ll put on something more comfortable” he adds 

“this is comfortable” Louis tells him 

Liam just nods and tells him to follow, Louis rubs his eyes as he slowly walks behind Liam, no one in the castle is even awake he realises. He stops behind Liam who opens the door to the back where the woods are.

“um, no i am not going out there” Louis says remembering what happened the last time he went out in to the woods. 

“They’re waiting, trust me you don't want to keep them waiting” Liam tells him and holds the door open for him

is Liam still talking about the triplets Louis knows… as in Harry, Edward and Marcel? what could they do if he left them waiting? 

“what’s going on?” he asks but the door is being shut as soon as he steps a foot outside, he pulls on the handle, its locked. 

“Liam?”

Louis knocks on the door panicked. He hears a wind whizz by and he turns around to see the dark woods still, nothing moved, it was too still for Louis and he knew something was out there. 

He walks out forward “i know you’re out there” he shouts crossing his arms, the triplets were trying to scare him. 

Not even seconds later two large wolfs walk out of the trees, Louis freezes but then a person is behind them, he knows that scent! and as they get closer Louis can make out Harry, “marcel?” he asks walking up to the slightly smaller wolf, the wolf head comes up to Louis shoulders as he nuzzles into his neck. 

Louis turns to the darker wolf “Edward” he recognises 

 

Louis bites his lips as he goes to scratch behind the wolfs ear earning a purr, he giggles at the sight. He’s never seen an alpha in their wolf form before, were they all this big? 

Both Edward’s and Marcel’s wolf end up nuzzling into Louis neck making him stubble a little. “Hey there” Louis whispers turning to Edward scratching behind his ears 

Marcel notches him and making him fall into harry who growls as he catches him. 

“i think that’s enough touching for today” Harry murmurs when Louis starts brushing marcel’s fur, “you need to change” he says pointing to Louis

“this is the comfiest clothes i’ve got” Louis tells him looking down at his shirt and sweats. 

Harry sighs again running his fingers through his long curls “Not change clothes, change into your wolf” 

Louis stiffens looking up at Harry “I’ve never changed before” he tells him “i can’t i don't know how to” he says frowning he feels Marcel nose him up and pats him letting him knows he’s fine. 

“you can, and you will” Harry growls 

Louis rolls his eyes “you can’t make me” he says crossing his arms 

“i can though” Harry says 

He takes two threatening steps towards Louis and looks him up and down making him shiver, the alpha smirks “you will change into your wolf form this instant1” he growls his eyes glowing 

something over comes Louis as he feels his blood bubble “what’s happening?” he cries placing both hands on his head as he sinks to the ground in pain, why does it feel like his brain is burning in hot oil, like its being fried! 

Harry crouches down his eyes still glowing “you will not feel a thing!” he growls and suddenly the pain is gone but Louis can still feel his bones shift and move until he’s standing on four legs, wait what? four? 

His eyes widen, he tries to speak but it only comes out in growls and barks. His clothes are besides him shredded into pieces. 

Harry eyes are glowing as he stares at Louis “you’re… wow.. your wolf is… wow” he breathes out 

Louis would be blushing right now, he turns to Marcel and Edward who howl. He tries to howl but it comes out more of a cat being choked to death 

Harry cackles then covers his hands on his mouth “you’ll get there” he coughs 

Louis wanted to run, he wanted to feel the wind in his fur, he wanted be like the wind, but the only thing he can do is stand there very still because he can’t walk. Louis looked around, he could see everything so much better, even his hearing has improved. 

He turns to harry and nuzzled his nose in his toned stomach since that was all he could reach, he feels harry scratch his ears and he howls or whines, that feels good…. put your tongue back in your mouth! he tells himself but it feels so good. 

“you want to go for a run little wolf?” Harry asks 

Louis howls making Harry smile at him as he turns to the huge wolves behind louis “marcel, Edward be carful with him” He instructs then turns to Louis “go, run i’ll be here waiting” with one nuzzle to his stomach Louis sets off, he falls a couple of times but he’s still in front of Marcel and Edward. 

 

‘slow down angel’ 

Louis stops and turns back at the wolf because how did he hear Marcel? 

‘it’s a mate thing’ Edward voice says as his wolf runs towards lout’s wolf and tackles him into the ground. 

Louis licks the alpha face as the alpha bites down on his neck. ‘let go of me Edward’ Louis thinks hoping Edward hears him

He does as his wolf gets of him, Louis waits for second before sprinting into woods loving how the wind feels on his fur. He wonders what he looks like, he knows he’s not as big as his alphas but what colour was he? 

His eyes land on a lake and Louis walks over to it, he goes to drink but then the reflection of a light brown almost dark red catches his attention. wait… that’s him! his blue eyes stare back at him, this was such a good colour on him and he wonders if wolves are able to dye their furr. 

he feels Marcel join him. ‘you’re beautiful’ Marcel says nuzzling into his necks 

Louis wolfs whimpers, if he was in a human form he would’ve already embarrassed himself. 

After they drink from the river they decide to play for a bit, Edward suggest a game of hide and seek and Louis rolls his eyes, well he thinks he does because wolfs can’t roll their eyes. can they? 

‘you go hide and i’ll seek’ Edward says in his head, looking at both at marcel and Louis ‘but if i find you then i get a reward’ 

Louis growls because that’s all he can do in this form ‘what kind of reward?’ he thinks 

‘that’s for me to decide, go hide. you have five minutes’ Edward replies 

Louis quickly runs to a different direction from Marcel, where to hide? where to hide? he spots marcel’s wolf and runs to him ‘ i can’t find a hiding place’ he tells him 

The wolf turns around walking off, Louis follows him. He doesn't know how but he can tell that the alpha wants him to follow.   
They end up in front of a small cave and they hide behind a huge rock. ‘he’ll never find us here’ Marcel says as he nuzzles into Louis neck. 

Louis closes his eyes enjoying this, were they wolf kissing? he leans into the bigger wolf except when he opens his eyes Edward is standing on top of the rock, he’s smirking, Louis can see it. 

‘found you!’ 

Louis growls and walks out of the cave, he figures it’s time to go back. He feels Edward and Marcel join him as he gets closer to where Harry is standing. Harry smiles and waves when he sees them. 

“i was just just starting to get worried” Harry says when the three wolves stand in front of him , louis watches as Harry looks to Edward to Marcel wearing a secret smile, He knew they were having a conversation in their heads, and without him. 

He whines making Harry look at him, “change back now” Harry tells him, then looks at Louis “you can change in your room if you want” 

Louis nods and when he looks back at the castle, the doors are open and he makes his way inside, he makes it to his room except the door is closed. He stares at it for a good ten seconds just cruising it until he smells Niall’s scent and he looks to his side to see his best friend frozen starring at him with wide eyes. 

Louis howls, Niall take small steps towards him “Louis?” he asks unsure, 

Louis howls again, he looks at his door then at Niall, he does this for a good minute before Niall realises what he means and opens the door for him.

Louis walks in after Niall and close the door with his nose, Niall sits down on the bed still starring at him in shock. 

He closes his eyes and imagines himself in human form when he opens them back up he standing with two legs. He smiles, then remembers that he’s naked and quickly puts on the first thing he sees on the floor. 

“that was like… magic” Niall blurts out, “did it hurt?!” 

“it did at first but then it didn’t, i don't know. Harry made it not hurt” Louis says confused 

“he used the alpha voice on you” Niall says 

“what?” 

“the alpha voice, when an alpha uses it on a omega what ever the alpha tells them like happens, like its the way the omega body works, i can’t explain it” Niall says raising his brows in confusion 

Louis wonders how many times Harry used it on him, or even Marcel and Edward. How many times did they use it on him and he didn't know because he’s not educated and can’t tell the difference between a banana and a mango. 

“i was with um, Lottie and she was asking about you” Niall says looking down at his hands 

“who’s Lottie?” Louis asks confused, why would she ask about him? 

“the girl that was with you when… when we found you and Harry” 

“did she say that was her name?” Louis asks surprised, he wanted to check on her and see how she’s doing and maybe ask her what else she remembers, if she remembers her name then theres a possibility she knows more. 

“No, i named her” Niall says 

Louis smiles “remember when you named me BooBear?” Louis asks

Niall looks up his eyes teary and wide “yes… I found you lying there and bloody and i didn't know if you were dead or not-“ Niall starts crying 

Louis pulls him into a hug also crying, he still doesn't remember the whole story except waking up in a hospital and a strange blonde omega calling him BooBear, asking him if he was alright. Niall saved his life. 

“i didn't mean for you to get hurt” Niall cries “i promised myself i would never let you get hurt, that i’ll protect you and then i lead you into a trap” 

“it’s not your fault Nialler” Louis assures him “these things happen for a reason and what’s important is that i am fine” 

“i am sorry, please forgive me” 

“you’re forgiven” Louis tells him and kisses his red hot cheeks “don't blame yourself, i am fine, we’re fine” 

“we will be” Niall says wiping his cheeks “i am gonna rip their throat out for touching you” Niall threatens 

Louis chuckles wiping his tears “i love you” he tells him 

“i love you BooBear” Niall cries again kissing his cheeks “lets go get food and cuddle because tomorrow is going to be a long day” 

“what’s happening tomorrow?” Louis asks 

“Harry recruited a dozens of alphas and tomorrow is the first day of training, which means there’s going to be hot sweaty shirtless alpha’s all over the castle” he wiggles his brows seductively

“get a grip Niall” Louis groans grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room 

“just because you have three hot-“ Louis claps a hand over his mouth as soon as he sees Harry in the hallway. 

Louis gives the alpha a small smile which doesn't get returned. 

“we need to talk” Harry says then he looks at Niall and then at their hands, he looks back up his lips in a tight line “this wont take long, my brothers are waiting” 

Louis looks at Niall who just shrugs biting his lips to keep from grinning. 

Louis shakes his head and tells harry to lead the way. “be save” he hears Niall shout when they enter the elevator, Louis looks down at his shoes embarrassed. 

When he looks at Harry he feels nervous and Louis doesn't know if that’s Harry feeling nervous or him. Then he remembers that Harry can basically read his mind. He tries to think of something else but he keeps thinking about the fact that harry can read his mind and knows what he’s thinking, even his bad thoughts. 

As soon as the door dings Louis is the first to get out, his widen as he looks around him, this place was like a little home inside the castle. It was beautiful and it also felt like a home. 

He figured this must be where the triplets live as he sees a book lying upside down on the couch, there’s paintings hanging on the walls and of course Edward sleeping on the couch with his mouth open. Louis laughs as Harry shakes his head walking up to him and smacking him up side the head.

Edward jumps “ I am up!” 

Louis laughs again causing Edward to look at him “are you laughing at me, princess?” Edward asks 

There’s amusement in his eyes as he takes a step towards Louis, louis doesn't have time to react as he is tackled to the couch.  
“No! i am sorry” Louis says with wide eyes because he knows that look 

“Edward, Hahaha” Louis laughs trying to push him off, Edward stopes tickling him and hoovers over him just starring him, Louis laugh gets caught in his throat and he coughs starring at Edward who has this weird look on his face, he leans in and Louis heart starts beating fast 

“you’re so beautiful” Edward says then kisses his nose. 

Louis does not blush, no… he does not! 

He bites his lips as he looks up at Edward lips, he wants to kiss them…

He hears a cough and both of them pull apart quickly “now that it’s over” Harry angrily mutters “can we please get on with what ever we were discussing before?” 

Harry’s jaw clench as he glares at Louis. He takes a sit on the couch with tightened fist. Edward nods “let me just get marcel” he says then grabs Louis, sits him on the couch next to harry. 

He kisses Louis cheeks before rushing off, not even a second later he comes back with Marcel. 

“can we please get this on with?” harry grumbles groaning when Marcel asks for a hug, Louis makes a note to hug Marcel afterwards when the alpha frowns sadly as he stands in front of them. 

Marcel clears his throat“i am sure, you are curious as to why you’re here” he says looking at Louis who nods 

“well” marcel says looking at each brother “ It’s our job to protect you and therefore we’ve came to a conclusion” 

He pauses 

Louis heart picks up and he holds his breath watching marcel who fiddles with hem of his shirt, he looks at Louis fixing his glasses “the three of us have accepted you as our omega, if you’ll accept us” 

“of course he’ll accept us” 

“if i am agreeing this is then there should no reason he wouldn’t” 

Both Edward and harry say at the same time 

Louis gapes at Marcel who looks like he’s sweating then he looks at Harry who’s looking at the floor angrily, he doesn't want him to be forced to this. If he wanted Xavier he could mate with him. Was he forcing all the boys in this? 

“you don't have to, if you don't want to” Louis tells Harry

“like i said. I have no choice” Harry replies 

Louis stomach clenches, he clears his throat “if you love Xavier” 

Harry glares at him and gets up storming out of the room, “what did i do?” Louis asks rubbing his face “why does he hate me” 

All he tries to do is make Harry like him, nothing is working and Louis feels like crying. He doesn't understand why the alpha hates him so much, Louis knows he’s not the best omega but…  
Marcel is in front of moving his hand from his face “Don’t” he whispers, his breath hits Louis face and Louis closes his eyes “i know my brother, he doesn't hate you, He’s just never had feelings like this for anyone before and he doesn't know how to act on it” 

He’s never hated anyone like he hates me, Louis thinks. Hatred was the only feeling Harry felt for him.

Louis scoffs “Harry doesn't have feelings for me, who would?” he asks sniffling, 

Marcel and Edward probably feel sorry for him because they’re his mate and he has no one else. Why would any alpha with a sane mind want him as a omega? he wanted to be like Niall soulmate less so he didn't have to feel worthless. 

He feels Edward wrap him and pull him to his lap and his berries his head in his chest not wanting them to see him cry. “ i am sorry for ruining things, i am sorry for forcing this on you” Louis muffles into his chest

That’s when Marcel softly grabs his chin making him look at the alpha, Louis hiccups and sniffles. Louis teary eyes stares at him as their lips connect. 

He closes his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheeks. their lips start to move in perfect sync, Louis exhales through his nose not wanting to let go.   
Marcel tasted like November, like hot chocolate on stormy evenings and warm autumn air and Louis loved him. 

 

“i love you too” Marcel says into his lips, 

Louis pulls away slightly shocked then he remembers that kissing your mate sort connects you to them, so marcel heard him! He feels the same way? he loves Louis…

Marcel nodes and rubs their noses together which makes Louis close his eyes, “i love you so much angel” Marcel says pecking his lips

“i fall in love with you when you first said hi to me” he kisses both of his cheeks 

“i fall in love when you fall asleep in my arms on the roof” he kisses both of his eyes then gets up to sit on couch where harry previously was tangling their fingers together. 

He feels Edward kiss his shoulders “i am not good with words like marcel is but just so you know i love you as well” 

“you do?” Louis asks pressing their heads together 

“i love you more than taking naps and that’s a lot” Edward tells him 

Marcel chuckles shoving Edward by the shoulders and shaking his head at his ridiculousness 

Louis breaks down crying then and both Marcel and Edward stare at him with wide eyes “happy tears?” Edward asks 

“happy tears” Louis confirms 

this is what he’s always wanted. Someone to love, someone who loves him he’s dreamed of this ever since he was a child. He’s not the kind of person that always gets good things to happen to them, and here he was with two alphas confessing their love for him, he wipes his tears and looks at his alphas “i love you more” he tells them wrapping his arms around both of them. 

they end up cuddled on the couch, Louis in the middle and both of alphas on either side of him. Edward strong legs are tangled with his while Marcel arms are around him. 

Louis watches the tv, it’s on a cooking channel that none of them are paying attention to except his stomach because it starts growling. 

“Our omega is hungry” Edward coos rubbing his stomach, Louis slaps his hands away 

Edward pouts getting up “i am going to get us our dinner” he says 

“are you sure?” Louis asks, he knows the whole family eats at the table 

“this is your home now” Edward says then pecks his lips then he moves to marcel and gives him a kiss too making blush “i’ll be right back babies” Edward says 

“he’s so weird” marcel laughs 

Louis cuddles into his chest “i know” 

“you know when we were younger everyone loved Edward, our father used to say he would be everyone’s favourite alpha” Marcel tells him 

Louis wonders where their father is, he doesn't ask though because when he looks at Marcel, his eyes are sad,   
Louis rubs his nose on his cheeks making him blush “what about you?” he asks “what were you like as a kid?” he kisses Marcel jaw, because he can! that’s his alpha!

“quite” Marcel says “It was usually me and my books when Edward wasn't getting us into trouble” 

“what about harry?” Louis wonders out loud 

“he was a loner but not like me, everyone loved him, wanted to be around him but he hated anyone was wasn't Liam or his family” 

“oh” 

“what about you?” Marcel asks 

“i was such a little shit” Louis laughs 

“language” Marcel says sternly 

Louis blushes “sorry” he whispers and kisses his cheeks 

Marcel looks at him with glowing eyes “sorry what Louis?” 

Louis holds a whimper back in “sorry alpha”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love Louis William Tomlinson incase you didn't know 
> 
> \- M


	9. couldn't stay away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES- A *cries because my fav shows has ended* 
> 
> HIIIIIIII everyone thank you thank you thank you for your patient, I know its been 84 years but a lot of things happened that I had to adjust with- don't worry my mum is better now! thank god because I don't know what I would've done without her. I've also been going through some shit- with myself-alot confusion(nothing changed I'm still confused) but writing and music have always been my escape and I don't know why I ever tried to stop them. 
> 
> wow this is long 
> 
> anywhos 
> 
> thank you. I hope you enjoy this. I"M sorry if this is shit :( I still love Louis , everyday I wake because of that 5'9 king I love him with all my heart. I have to stop before I start crying because I just love him OMG
> 
> bye

“what now?” Niall asks looking around the other four in the other room. They’ve just finished playing truth or dare, a game Gemma suggested and before that they each shared a embarrassing moment that they’ll never forget. Niall one was the worst and Louis should know he was there. 

“how long do you think the training is going to take?” Louis asks Liam who was currently looking out the window with a frown

He wasn't too happy when he was assigned to look after louis instead of training with the pack 

“the whole day. They’ve started” he replies grumbly 

louis nods looking back at the carpeted floor, there were so many alphas and betas at the castle today that it was overwhelming it made him sick to the stomach, because they were here for a reason, it was because of him. He couldn't think about all those people getting hurt, or the same thing happening to them. He didn't want those 'doctors' to get their hands on a pack because of him. 

“already missing your alphas?” Gemma smirks 

Niall starts cackling “more like thinking about their d-“

“don’t talk about your alphas kings like that!” Liam growls his eyes turning dark 

“i-i...i- i was- wasn’t” Niall stutters his face paling

louis turns to glare at the beta as he wraps a comforting hand around his best friend “i was just going to say dinner-like you were going to miss their dinner because they can cook-i think they can cook” 

“let’s change the subject because marcel is the only one that can cook. Look you made Lottie cry” Gemma sighs rubbing the omega back soothingly, louis gets this urge to comfort her too which is weird because he hasn't known her or even spoken to her since she came to live in the castle. 

“i got an idea for a game” Gemma says “but only louis can do it” she adds smiling evilly at him

whatever it was louis knew it wasn't good but he never backs down from a challenge or a game. “okay” he shrugs 

“its gonna be lunch time soon and the queen arranched everyone to have lunch out. Marcel, edward and Harry are going to be there too”

“now it’s getting interesting” Niall smiles 

gemma nods “the maids have already organised what you’re going to wear to the lunch BUT i have a better idea” 

louis already regrets this, he could see Liam listening in with a burrowed brow “i’ll do it as long as you don’t make me go naked” 

“i’m not that twisted” Gemma laughs 

*** 

louis has been pacing back and forth for a couple of minutes now because Gemma was that twisted!  
he shouldn't have never agreed to this. He looks at the folded two pieces of clothing on his bed sighing. He could not wear it and just put on what jade prepared for him but this is louis and louis always never did the right thing. 

he picks up the shorts and puts them on cringing when they stop mid thigh then the shirt, the really tight shirt... someone shoot him. “you can do this louis” he says to himself looking in the mirror, at least he looked good, right?

he looks out his window to see that the wide oval was now covered in huge white tents and a huge table on the side where the trees are- its the same tree he met harry at, he nearly didn't recognise it. 

he makes his way downstairs where he sees a smiling Gemma who dressed in a beautiful red gown, she whistles making louis redden as a few workers stop to stare at him. That’s when Liam walks in from the doors and freezes when he sees louis “what are you wearing?” he whispers yells looking behind him with wide eyes 

“doesnt he look hot?” Gemma asks avoiding the question 

“HOT?! What? Oh my god the alphas are going to Kill me” Liam cries pulling out his hair in frustration “please i beg you louis go change” 

“no” louis shakes his head locking eyes challengingly with the princess 

“NO?!” 

“he said no, leave the boy alone liam” Gemma huffs grabbing louis wrist and dragging him out the door “i’m starving lets go eat” 

no one pays attention to them and louis could’ve easily gotten away from anyone seeing him, he was insecure that all these people were going to see his legs, it might not be a big deal to some people but to him it was like death, his thighs were fat and he just hated them but that’s not the point. 

the point is that he needs a new best friend because if it wasn't for Niall he had a chance of not being seen but of course Niall had to shout his name and start laughing “what’ya wearing louis!” he laughs pointing because he's Niall 

the whole table turns to him and everyone eyes are on him as he joins Gemma take a seat next to her mate, can we start off by saying that luck is not his side today because he ends up siting on the seat next to harry, facing both marcel and edward. 

“louis” the queen- Anna nods smiling at him from the front of the table before she turns to talk to Niall who was eating from two plates. Louis himself turns to his empty plate, he looks around at the table only for his eyes to catch dark ones that belong marcel- okay maybe these were a bad idea after all. He turns to edward was frowning as he turns away from him with a disapproving look. 

his stomach sinks, he didn't mean to make them mad! he turns to marcel but the alpha also avoids him too, that was not a good sign. Do they hate him now? What if they think louis is just some attention seeking omega who is only using them because of their name?.. Louis bites his lips as he turns to his right only to find the seat that was previously taken by harry to be empty. 

he pours himself a glass of water and tries his best to not feel the emptiness he’s feeling right now but how can he not? he’s ruined everything and now he has no alphas, no mates and he’s back to the start.

he feels a tap on his shoulder startling him out of his thoughts “are you awake?” a voice asks and he turns around to see a blurry figure of a un-familiar alpha “sorry its just that you’ve been siting here for a while and i’ve been watching you and all you had was water” 

“oh” louis frowns 

“is something bothering you my prince?” the alpha asks sounding concerned as he putting a hand on louis shoulders to comfort him

louis moves away so the alpha hands drops, the only hands he needed right now is his alphas and he has made them angry because he dressed like this. “please don’t call me that” louis replies swallowing a big lump “i’m not a prince i’m just louis, a unwanted omega” 

“don’t say that” the alpha replies siting on the seat next to him, louis wipes away his tears only the see a beautiful tan man seating across him with raven straight hair and dark eyes that held so much mystery “i’m z-“ 

“i have to go” louis intruppts him standing up and running inside to the castle, once he gets to his room he takes the pants off and changes into the jeans and plain shirt that was lying folded on his bed. he makes his way to the library knowing that he would feel better being surrunded by all those books. 

*** 

louis turns on the page his eyes scheming on the words taking in word for word and feeling the characters emotions, its been.. he doesn't how long but he’s finished two books and he was in the middle of the third book. “ moon dust in your lungs, stars in your eyes, you are a child of the cosmos, a ruler” louis reads out, he’s read that over and over again, it was perfect- 

“hey” 

the omega looks up to find edward poking his head from the bookshelves with a goofy smile on his face “what’cha ya doing?” 

Louis gulps “reading?” He answers afraid he’d say something wrong and make the only alpha that was talking to him mad.

“can I join you?” Edward asks but before louis can answers he is siting legs crossed his back resting on wall with a book on his hand opposite to Louis “i love reading” he sighs 

“you do?” Louis asks 

Edward shakes his head kicking the book “no, i just wanted to see you” 

“you’re not angry with me?” Louis frowns 

“I was. But you know i can’t stay mad at my baby for too long” edward says his green eyes intensely starring back at his blue ones, it's not long before edward is breaking the stare as he moves to grab louis small hands in his “ we need to talk” 

Here it comes

No,it won't come! Before edward has a chance to tell him that he’s rejecting him louis beats him to it, he doesn't want edward to feel awkward or uncomfortable. He understands. He knew that there was no way a omega like him would ever end up an alpha like him, or like marcel or even get the attention of harry. It was just the world playing a game on him.   
“its okay edward, i understand” louis says closing his book 

“you do?” Edward asks confused 

“i’ll tell Niall and we’ll-“ 

“wait what does Niall have to do with this? this is our business” Edwards says 

“i think he should know that I'm leaving-“louis says but stops talking when he sees the look edward was giving him “sorry, if you don’t want me to tell him because you want him to stay I understand that too” 

“louis, please shut up until i tell you to speak” edward sighs “first of all no one is leaving” 

Oh   
.....

'that still means they want me, they’re not rejecting me?' louis happily thinks 

“why would you think i’m rejecting you- why would any of us reject you?” Edward asks 

louis shurgs wrapping his arms around his knee “what i did was stupid and i didn't do it becuase-“ 

“gemma told us that she dared you to” edward cuts him off “its not- look Louis we want you as our mate and there’s no rejection especially when its something as little as that” 

Louis can’t help the tears that start to form in his eyes but he he will not let them out- no

“i don’t deserve you, i don’t deserve any of you” he lowly whispers 

Edward lifts his chin up angling Louis head towards his face “that’s true, you don’t deserve us” he says “you deserve better, you deserve the world” 

louis opens his mouth and then closes it but nothing comes out “you don’t understand. But I want you to understand that to me there isn't one person in this world that i want more then i want you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and reply to the messages I've got, I love replying to everyone ;) ... if you don't want me to please let me know and I won't. I can get annoying, I'm sorry. 
> 
> thank you for reading and remember I don't edit these ( I will when I finish the book) because I just wanted to post this. ummm I love louis- I FUCKING LOVE LARRY!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY'RE IN LOVE?! LIKE WTF I WANT A SOULMATE *cries*


	10. tip toe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya its me again 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this-- i feel this was too short but I've been suffering writers block the whole day and I think this might be a filler chapter..
> 
> I'm sorry if this is boring

The room was dark and cold. The floor was wet and freezing but that didn't stop him from walking towards the small figure that laid sprawled there. who was this boy? was he dead? and why was louis here? 

he looked behind him to see a metal door, it was closed and probably locked. “oooaacchh” a small voice whimpers and louis can’t stop himself as he runs towards the figure 

“are you okay?” he asks crouching down at his level to see boy at least 10 years of age, his eyes were squeezed tight in pain that’s when louis saw that his eyes were swollen over and spits of blood were drooling from his thin lips. his stomach clenched, he felt sorry for the poor boy. Louis tried to touch him but he couldn’t. 

And then a screeching noise comes from the door and louis moves back to see a bright light coming from the now open door. 

“get up boy” bellowed a venomous voice and louis watches as a man- a alpha dressed in black suit walks in, power radiates of the man as the he walks closer to the slack body, louis watches as the cautiously looks over the body with dark eyes “i can hear your heart beat, now sit up” the man growls 

louis watches in horror as the boy slowly comes to a siting position, his curls covering his eyes “sorry sir” he whispers 

the man opens a few buttons of his suit and takes it off throwing it on the floor, he smirks as he takes out his belt and louis knows where this is going , he knows because the boy is shaking as he crawls backwards in fear “no-no please” 

“you’re pathetic you know that? an alpha isn't supposed to fear anyone because an alpha is not weak but look at you” the man laughs before lifting his arms higher and smack! louis looks away starting feel nauseous. He winches as each hit echoes in the room and the cries of the boy. 

“harry?” louis breaths out shakily when the cries dies down to little whimpers 

the man snorts rolling his eyes and louis can’t believe the hatred filled in the familiar green eyes “clean up, your mother is on her way and remember, what do we say if she asks about the bruises?” 

“training” the boy answers 

“good, good boy” the man nods ruffling his curly hair 

a white light flashes making louis wake up from the nightmare, he moves his blankets from his body as sweat drenches his skin. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest as the the screams from younger harry in pain ringed in his ears. 

“bad dream?” 

Louis jumps off his bed grabbing his lamp as he stares at the person with wide eyes “how-did you get here?” he stutters 

“just checking if you’re still keeping our deal” Dr Austin smiles

“how can i forget” louis tells him putting the lamp back on his spot “you don’t have to check on me” he adds, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his mates and seeing Dr Austin face would just ruin it. 

“if you want i could give you something to help you with your dreams” he suggest with a knowing smile

“no thank you” louis says crossing his arms “how did you even get in here without getting caught?” he asks

Dr Austin observes louis for a minute before shrugging “i have my ways” he tells the omega 

Louis rubs his hands together in nervousness “you know you don’t have to do this” he whispers, he knew for a fact that everyone had a choice but what he didn't know was why people chose to be bad? 

Dr Austin nods as he walks towards the door but he stops and turns around “i’m not the bad guy in this story, i’m just trying to make a unfair world fair” 

*** 

Louis was not avoiding Edward, he was just trying to not be near them because he was afraid they might know that Dr Austin visited him. That is also why he was eating outside, on the bridge which was a two minute walk from the castle. 

He sat on the bench chair starring into blue water, he was thankful that Gemma brought the plate without question because he knew that the triplets were in the kitchen alongside everyone including the the alphas and betas that were visiting. 

the wind slowly blew in louis direction making his eyes teary “its cold” he whispers to himself putting the empty plate beside him and wrapping his jacket around himself 

“it sure is” 

louis looks to see the same alpha from yesterday standing there with crossed arms and smirk on his lips “hey” the alpha beams 

“um..hi…” what did he say his name was? 

“zayn” the alpha answers for him as he takes a sit next to him, louis turns to him to see that there was a flower tattoo on the back of his palm, they were so familiar but where have he seen them before? 

“your marking is nice” louis comments 

Zayn’s eyes darts to his hands and louis swore he sees his eyes darken with anger but its quickly replaced as Zayn pulls his sleeves down “says the person with three different markings” comes the alpha reply 

louis chuckles feeling himself loosen a bit, he’s met another good alpha? that was surprising because he’s always been afraid of them mainly because this was their world and everyone else was nothing but so far its not like he’s expected. He was taught not to look a alpha in the eye, to speak when spoken to but here it was like omegas like him were equal..

“prince lou-“ 

louis narrows his eyes at him making the alpha put up his hands up in surrender “my bad, what i meant to say was, Louis, just louis” 

“so are you one of the alphas that will be going with harry?” Louis asks curious 

“i’m afraid you’re gonna be seeing a lot of me” Zayn nods “he chose his four alphas last night and the rest are going back home tonight” 

louis sighs, he needed to put a stop to whatever harry was planning on doing but how? “don’t get yourself killed” louis replies starring out at the river again, 

“i’ll try not to” Zayn laughs standing up “you coming?” he asks 

“yea sure” louis answers slowly standing up 

Zayn gives him a once over “you look really tiered” he comments making louis roll his eyes 

“i’m not” 

the corner of zayn mouth lifts up as he stares out into the distance “okay lets have a race, first one who reaches the castle is a sore loser” 

“okay” louis agrees biting back a smile 

they both get in a running position “on the count of three, one two” Louis starts to sprint not waiting till 3, 

he doesn't look back but he can hear zayn close by and because he’s a an alpha louis knows that he’ll win for sure but as it turns out zayn was a really nice alpha because he lets louis win, louis knows this but he doesn't let zayn know. 

“i won! i won! i won!” he laughs happily jumping around

Zayn catches up to him putting his hands on his hips “you’re fast” he heaves out 

louis sticks his tongue out “no you’re just slow” 

Louis starts doing his happy dance to rub it in the alpha face, the look on zayn face is halirous though, he looked surprised and shocked. Louis knew he was acting but it still made him feel happy. 

Zayn clears his throat“um-“ 

“oh come on zayn, don’t be a sore loser” louis mocks 

“yea ZAYN don’t be a sore loser” a deep voice mocks louis back, making him freeze, 

oh shit! 

Louis turns around to find the triplets standing there with a unimpressed look “wanna explain why you were alone with another alpha for god knows how long?” Edward snarls his expression hard 

“um-“ louis gulps “we were running” is what comes out of his mouth 

Marcel sighs un-crossing his arms as his face softens “if you wanted to run you could’ve asked us, lou” 

“i- well” louis starts off 

“it was my fualt” zayn cuts him off “he was alone seating at the bridge and i saw him and-“ 

“and what?” marcel challenges 

Louis blinked, were they serious? “look you’re over reacting” 

“we’re over reacting?!” Edward roars 

“you three can discuss this later” harry cuts in his green eyes blank “we have some business to attend to now” 

he looks at louis who was already starring at him and something flashed in his eyes and his hardened face turns into a unknown expression but only for a second and before louis could investigate it harry was walking away leaving him to stare at his broad back. Louis can't help but feel sorry for harry, now he knows the reason why he's the way he his but who was that guy? 

They end up at the library and louis spots three more alphas including Gemma’s mate, liam, Lottie and Niall. 

“hey stranger” Niall greets as louis joins him 

“niall” louis replies taking a seat in between him and liam 

the room quiets down when they notices the three alphas at the front “sorry to keep you waiting” marcel starts off and his eyes making contact with louis making louis head spin “i wanna thank you for accepting to help my brothers and I, not only are you helping us but everyone else, its our job as alphas to keep our pack save and that's what we're gonna do” 

“my brothers and i have decided to go ahead on the plan after our crowning” edward adds 

niall looks at louis with wide eyes “i forget that you’re going to mate with them in like-“ he looks at fingers counting to himself “like a week” he beams 

louis face palms, how could he forgot about the crowning and the mating? “we’re going to publicly announce the news tomorrow” harry adds “that’s all thank you” everyone stands up to leave and louis does the same

“not you louis” marcel barks 

Louis groans seating back on the couch “good luck” Niall murmurs rubbing his shoulders 

As soon as Niall leaves the triplets are in front of louis “hello..” Louis smiles innocently 

they were dressed in black, harry curls were in a bun while marcel hair was brushed back and edward hair as always were perfectly seating on his head messily. 

Edward lifts up a brow “you’re moving in with us” he states 

“what? I already live with you” louis says confused 

harry sighs shaking his head “in our room” he raps 

“oh” louis replies 

Ohhhhh...

wait what?   
no!   
he can’t sleep in the same room as them, in the same bed with the three of them! that’s not possible! but louis couldn't help picture all of them cuddling in the morning or at the night, the warmth-

“i already have a room” 

“you can’t argue with us, your stuff is being moved to our room as we speak, that is all” 

“i-“ louis starts off but they’re already walking away “i don’t get a say in this?” he yells after them 

“no” they reply in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its sept meaning this was the month our larents got married because they didn't need a paper from the city hall 
> 
> HAPPY LARRY MONTH


	11. don't let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I hope you enjoy this my beautiful queens :) 
> 
> thank you for reading! thank you for the comments they keep me motivated! 
> 
> -M

Louis was anxious as the doors to the elevator opened revealing the alphas living room, he felt hands on his back pushing him out “i-“ 

“louis come on” Niall grumbles as he pushes him into the room before the doors close “i don’t know why you always complain, you’re living the life! the dream!” 

louis looks back at Niall with wide eyes, living the dream?! when was this the dream? “this is not my dream” louis tells him rolling his eyes 

“do you know how many omegas would kill to be in your spot right now? why can’t you be happy and just let yourself have this one?” 

the blue eye omega frowns looking down, he is happy! and he’s not trying to be snoopy because he never imagined his life to turn out like this, and now that his life is this way he didn't know how to act or respond. 

“i want the best for you louis, you deserve the best. But if you keep acting this way then you’re not going to get what you deserve” chided Niall as he grabbed a cupcake from the table 

“if you were in my position or if you were me.. what would you do?” Louis asks moving his fringe from his eyes, that catches Niall attention and he walks back to the living room where louis is seated.

Niall wraps his hands around his best friend shoulders “well.. first of all if i was you, i would have already been knoted and knocked up with twenty little styles running around the castle causing-“ 

“niall” louis grunts 

“don’t Niall me, louis. you’re going to be mated to them, meaning they’re going to be kings and do you know what kings need?” he asks with raised brows 

“kids” louis answers rubbing his temple

“no. Heirs! Next in line. but close enough” Niall replies 

louis rolls his eyes at that, but lets Niall continue 

“ They haven't even bitten you, and that’s your third challenge-“

“third? what about the 1st and second challenge?” Louis cuts him off 

“yes you see there are six steps to getting knotted” 

louis hated that word ‘knoted’ he couldn't help cringe every time he heard that word, he liked mating better. 

“number one make them fall in love you, which you’ve already completed” Niall starts off holding a finger out counting

louis blushes looking down at the floor “except harry” 

Niall giggles “trust me louis especially harry, now step two is a kiss which you already succeeded at” 

Thank god the alphas had a meeting and weren’t here because louis couldn't live himself if they heard the conversation him and Niall were having, but he had to have this conversation with Niall.. it was important! no matter how embarrassing it was. 

“i thought the omega gets marked during the whole mating thing?” louis asks confused, he should’ve paid attention when he was being taught all of this 

“alphas like to bite their omega before they mate especially if they have to wait a while” Niall explains “you asked why alphas like to bite their mate?” 

“no” 

“well young one, the answer is simple” 

“i’m older then you” louis murmurs but Niall isn't even paying attention to him, he’s lost in his own world, 

“alphas are possessive, once they find their mates they like everyone to know that they’re taken hence the marking, if your alpha hasn't marked you yet its because they don’t want you or they think you’re not worth it” 

“wha-“ 

niall eyes widen at the realisation “wait- its different with you! you’re worth it and they want you but-“

“but? Niall you just said it! They don’t want me” louis sniffles, 

“i was just describing what it meant, of course they want you” Niall says hugging his best friend “if i was an alpha i would steal you from them and keep you for myself” 

louis chuckles shaking his head at the blonde comment, “what do i have to do?” he asks “i want the three of them to mark me” 

“lets focus on the obvious, you can’t cook to save yourself so we’re gonna start with that” Niall beams “i’ve heard that it was going to be long meeting and i bet your alphas will be hungry after it” 

“yeah but they have cooks” louis says trying to get out of this 

“yea but what’s greater then your mates food?” Niall says grabbing louis wriest and pulling him up “what do you wanna make?” 

“i don’t know” 

they make it out of the the alphas level and find Lottie and Gemma chatting over a cup of tea, niall invites them and Gemma declines stating she was feeling tired and she had to lye down leaving Lottie to join them. 

“who are you cooking for?” Lottie asks 

“for the triplets” niall smirks 

“that’s so sweet” Lottie gushes 

“yea until i poison them” louis sarcastily replies 

***

“As long as you get out of every body way then you can use the kitchen” the top chef explains cutting up a green vegatable, he didn't even know the name of it, how was he supposed to cook a whole meal for the alphas?

“okay thank you Jen” niall nods 

“oh and Niall! stay away from the food that has been prepared for the queen, and one last thing” Jen stops cutting and turns to niall with unimpressed face “i know you’ve been coming up here in the middle of the night” 

“sorry” niall coughs looking around with a red face 

jen face soften and she waves dissmily at niall going back to her work, the kitchen in the castle was huge, it could fit two hundred people that’s why louis wasn't surprised when they got their own space to work on. 

Lottie opens the fridge up and turns to louis with a curious face “do you know what you’re going to make?” 

“nope” 

“my mum used to always cook this meal for my dad on their anniversary of their mating day, it was the first thing she made for him when they first met” 

“that’s cute” niall sobs 

“you remember your parents?” Louis asks, he thought Lottie couldn't remember anything? she couldn't even remember her own name, how can she remember the meal her mum used to make for her dad? 

“yea, i remember my parents and my siblings” she replies moving a strand of brown hair from her face, her blue eyes were now filled with tears “its funny because i was so young and so much happened, they did so many things to me but I'll never forget my family” 

Louis can’t help himself as he hugs the younger girl, she looked so broken and seeing her like this reminded him of when he first saw her at the cell “do you remember where they live?” he asks pulling away slightly to look at her face. 

“yea but harry says that its too dangerous to go back there” she sobs “and i miss them so much” 

“look, don’t worry i’ll find a way for you go back home, okay” he assures her 

she nods and hugs him “thank you louis” she cries to his chest “you’re going to make a great king some day” 

“okay shall we get cooking?” Niall asks once Lottie has stoped crying and the hug was broken. 

“i’ve got an idea for what we can cook for the alphas!” Lottie screams making the cooks in the kitchen turn to them with a angry frown 

“i still remember the recipe of my mum dish, she taught me so i could make it for my mate some day” 

“are you sure?” Louis asks 

“yes” she nods elbowing him playfully “we’ll need ham, potatoes, chicken, mozzarella- parma ham” 

“louis you go ask” niall says 

“why me?” Louis whines looking back at the busy cooks, he didn't want to disturb them

Niall rolls his eyes and pushes louis towards them “becuase you’re their future king and they can’t say no to you” 

“true” Lottie agrees 

he hates them! he nervously makes his way to Jen because they already met and taps her on the shoulders, he was scared because 1; she was two times his size and 2; she was holding a sharp knife “WHA-“ 

her face pales when she turns around “please forgive me your highness” she stutters 

your highness? Louis almost wanted to laugh except she looked completely serious! When is everyone going to stop addressing him as royalty? 

“its okay” he tells her slowly “um- i was wondering if you could get me these ingredients if its not a bother” he gives her toothy grin 

“of course its not a bother my prince”

“please call me louis” he cut her off 

she nods quickly and louis continues “could you please get us a few ingredients?” he asks her and she gets a small note pad from her apron and louis starts listing off what Lottie said. 

“is there anything you need..lou-louis” Jen stutters, it looked like she was uncomfortable calling him that but it was his name and people needed to start using it, he wasn't higher or better then anyone. 

“thank you” 

-A FEW HOURS LATER-

“STUFF THE CHEESE LOUIS, SHE SAID STUFF NOT STUFF YOUR WHOLE FIST IN ITS ANAL” 

“niall!” louis groans 

Niall sighs and face palms as he walks backwards shaking his head at his friend “look, i- i’m going to get the ham out of the oven” 

They've been at it for a while now, lottie was there with them until Gemma woke up and called her to keep her company, the good thing was that everything was practically done while she was there and the bad was that niall was there breathing down on louis neck yelling until all the chief’s didn't even pat their lashes because they were so used to the yelling. 

“done?” Niall asks

“YES YES NOW STOP YELLING AT ME?!” Louis yells back, 

“you’re the one yelling” niall growls 

“louis, why don’t you go shower while we set up the wonderful food you made?” Lottie asks walking in with Gemma 

“okay” louis sighs, he was sweating so much that his hair and shirt was sticking to him, he had floor on his cheeks and he did want his alphas to see him like this! 

“thank you guys and thank you niall” he tells them sincerely

***

louis was back the in the room, he needed to find his clothes before he showered but where to look? he didn't want them to think that he was noisy and he was spying on them or something but it will definitely look like that if he tried looking for his clothes. 

“for god’s sakes” he groans 

“woah!” 

louis turns around to find marcel standing there with an amused face “what happened? did the kitchen throw up on you?” he chuckles 

“no” louis frowns, he didn't even hear the door open.. when did marcel come in? and oh god louis looked like a mess.. why did life hate him? 

“iwascooking”

“pardon?” marcel replies walking towards louis until they were nearly chest to chest 

he looks up at the forest green eyes that belonged to his alpha “i was cooking” he answers smiling 

“you were? for who?” Marcel asks sounding thrilled 

“for you” louis replies, walking closer to the alpha until they were chest to chest, he felt tingles everywhere and because marcel was much taller then him louis had to look up “for edward and harry” he adds 

marcel licks his lips as he looks at louis lips and then back at him, louis can smell his breath minty as he speaks “what did you make?” 

Louis breaks the stare and moves from the alpha feeling cold without his body there “its a surprise” he smiles

“ i want to shower, do you mind showing me where my stuff is?” 

Marcel nods but louis can tell he’s disappointed, was it because louis broke what ever moment they were having? “sorry i’m such a mess” louis explains as he follows marcel towards a door 

“you look beautiful” marcel rasps 

louis snorts making the alpha turn to him with a cold expression “you’re perfect to me louis” marcel says slowly and walks towards louis grabbing his chin and pulling him in a for a kiss, marcel bites louis lips harsley making louis pull away in surprise. 

Marcecl smirks and louis swears that he looks just like harry in that moment (harry is his triplet you dumbshit) he mentally swears at himself 

“here are your clothes, i’ll let my brothers know about the dinner you made for us” marcel breaths 

“o-okay” louis pants 

louis legs feel weak but he makes it to the bathroom, he can’t help but replay the kiss in his head- it was so hot-no! they could be outside he wasn't going to do this right now.. instead he turns the water cold and takes a quick shower. 

He changes into a grey sweats and a striped red shirt, it was comfortable! and if niall asks he dressed up, okay? he dries his hair with a towel as he walks to the dining room to see that the table was set up with candles and his food he made was already there with a bottle of wine? wow It was all set up nicely, louis made a note to himself to thank his friends.

he walks back to the bathroom smiling widely as he hangs the towel to dry that’s when he hears the elevator doors ding open thanks to his wolf hearing, He jogs out seeing the triplets walk out

“hey” he greets waving once they see him 

“did you really cook a meal for us?” Edward asks excitedly 

“yes” louis laughs 

Edward picks louis up spinning him around “i know its going to be delicious even if its bad its still going to be yummy because my princess made it” he kisses his forehead making louis blush 

“well come on then” louis says once the alpha has put him back down on his feet

the two alphas follow, louis only realises that harry is missing when he’s about to take a seat himself, he looks at marcel and edward who give him a apologetic look in return. “i’ll be right back” he tells them and goes to the direction of the bedroom to find harry spread out on the bed fast asleep. louis turns the light off and shuts the door making his way to the dining room where both his alphas are waiting for him. 

“he’s an ass” edward growls “he doesn't deserve you, some times i wish we weren't related to him” 

“don’t say that” marcel hisses 

“let's not fight” louis tells them “let's eat” he adds 

He makes a plate for harry and puts it to the side just in case he wakes up in the middle of the night and is hungry, they’ve been in a meeting the whole day he must be starving.

Edward moaning breaks louis out of his thoughts “do you like it?” he asks blushing 

“do i like it? i love it!” edward cries stuffing more into his mouth “my princess can cook” 

“how did we get so lucky?” Marcel sighs 

“you two are too much” louis laughs and takes bite out of his chicken, his eyes going wide- okay this is good! Louis continues to eat some more while he watches marcel and edward fight over the last piece of chicken, he makes sure they don’t touch harry’s one and doesn't get up from the table until both of them turn the tv on and start watching some tv show. 

Louis soon joins them to find both of them snoozing on the coach “aww” he whispers turning the tv off and walking up to them and waking them up. “shall we go to bed?” he asks 

they both nod and louis follows them to the bedroom, he was nervous. this was the first time he’s shared a bed with someone other then niall… what if he snores? or worse.... farts? 

“i usually sleep on the left, marcel in the middle and harry on right” Edward yawns “so pick your spot between the middle"

“louis will sleep next to me” marcel says getting into the bed and petting a empty spot for his omega, louis realises that it was next to harry and his heart starts beating really fast. 

“why does louis get to sleep next you and harry? what about me?” Edward snarls 

“becuase Edward, i call dips” 

“you can’t call dips on him” edward replies wrapping his arms around louis and pulling him to him “he’s sleeping next to me” 

marcel face redens and louis thinks that for a second he’s going to shift except harry gets up spitting out swear words under his breath as he glares at all of them “how about both of you sleep next to him” he growls and walks out the room slamming the door closed 

“why is everything better when he leaves?” Edward asks 

louis shakes his head and climbs on the bed, it smelled like them, it smelled like peppermint just like marcel, woody and musky just like edward and expensive perfume which of course smelled like harry. It made him feel at home like he belonged here, he could imagine himself sleeping in this bed forever. 

“after so many years of waiting we finally found you and i’m so happy”edward whispers as he pulls louis to his chest, louis closes his eyes loving the warmth coming from Edward. He feels a body on his back and smiles when marcel buries his head on his shoulders. 

“our little mate” marcel whispers into louis neck 

louis is in heaven, he feels Safe. Who wouldn't when you're wrapped around two strong alphas. Soon enough he feels his eyes become heavy but he can’t sleep knowing that harry hasn't eaten, he doesn't care except he cares. Why does he care about him? he doesn't understand and he hates but he wanted harry to be okay. 

“where are you going?” Marcel quietly asks when louis moves to seat up 

“toilet” louis lies 

he gets up and slowly opens the door to see harry’s back, okay he’s awake… louis goes to grab the plate and puts it on the coffee table in front of harry, the alpha doesn't look up from his phone. louis tip toes to the room but-

“wait” 

He turns around to see harry starring at him with un-readable face “thank you” he says slowly still starring at louis, it was effecting how he was breathing not because of how intensely he was looking at louis but because there was no life in those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 'it is what it is' by life house while I edited this chapter, the song is truely amazing you should have a listen if you haven't reminds me of louis... 
> 
> until next time stay safe byeee
> 
> -M 
> 
> btw I think I'm gonna update soon- maybe.. 
> 
> LOVE YOUS AND REMEMBER LARRY IS REAL


	12. There's always hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay.. before you guys say anything *exhales nervously* I FORGOT MY USERNAME AND THEN I FORGET MY PASSWORD AND THEN I JUST FORGET ABOUT THE WHOLE BOOKK.. okay now you can literally attack me! 
> 
> WHAT'S BEEN A YEAR?.. don't answer that just enjoy the chapter.. don't kill me, love you thank you for reading! i try to give you guys alot of smut to make up for everything i did.

there's a hot breath on Louis' neck then soft lips gently kiss his skin, the burn wakes him up " good morning princess" Edward leans in to kiss his omega's forehead but instead Louis connects their lips in a kiss catching the alpha by the surprise

Edward kiss was soft and slow Louis thought it was marcel that was kissing him instead of Edward but marcel was not in the room, just him, Edward and his stomach that was on fire. He felt like his whole body warm up as Edward grinds into him, Louis always feels the 'burn' whenever Edward was paying attention to him and Edward really was paying attention to him. 

louis pulls aways and slowly turns to side to bare his neck for the alpha because Louis wanted the mark, it was so easy! all Edward has to do is bite him on the neck and that's it, why is it taking them so long to mark him? 

"lou?"

louis squeezes his eyes shut at embarrassment, he doesn't want Edward to see him so desperate "look at me, Louis" Edward uses the alpha voice so Louis can't even make his body stop as he turns his face his alpha who is smiling? 

"do you know how hard it is for me? there's not a second that goes by that I don't think about marking you" 

louis can feel how sincere Edward is, so Niall was wrong. 

"why don't you mark me then?" he asks 

"because my brothers and I are not just alphas, we're kings. well, we will be in a week or so" Edward sighs resting his head on the headrest of the huge bed " as princes we have rules to follow, our father followed them so did his fathers.." 

"rules like?" louis was now curious too 

" rules like an alpha have to have a mate before he can become king, we can't even mate our omegas until we're crowned," Edward tells him " there's more you need to know, but I can't get to it now, not today" 

edward gets off the bed his hair is gel-less and curly, he looked really cute that Louis can't help but blush, how else is he supposed to react when there's a shirtless handsome alpha in the same room as you? " uh- what time is it?" the blue-eyed omega asks 

edward gets off him and moves to the side " lunchtime, we only have an hour to eat and get ready"

get ready for what? louis thinks 

"we're going to the village today, so you can meet everyone!" Edward tells him hearing his thoughts "the village is excited to meet their omega" 

"that's today?" Louis asks this is his chance to ask if they can take Lottie back to her family 

"Edward can we-" he realizes what Edward said, that the whole village waiting for him. louis never had good experience with people, villagers looked at him like he was dirty, unwanted, unmated that's why he was always in the districts. 

"I have to say you have quite the imagination, little wolf" harry smirks walkings with just a towel around his waist

"all yours brother," he says to Edward who glares at his brother before walking out the room, 

maybe Louis can pretend to be sick? wait- harry can hear him, he looks up to see the alpha running his fingers through his wet curls " you need to eat something the ride to the village is pretty long, also tell Lottie that she going home"

"what?" Louis gasps "you're taking her home?" 

"Hmm" harry nods 

" thank you" Louis smiles getting off the bed, now he had a reason to go, he stretches his hands over his head looking out the window that was overlooking mountains, oceans and trees after trees, the sight was beautiful. 

Harry clears his throat making the little omega turn to him " Liam and I were just about to have lunch, you can join us if you want" 

that catches Louis off the guard, Harry wanted to eat lunch with him?.. and Liam? that's new and nice of Harry. "o-okay sure" he agrees to try to hide his big smile

"very well, Liam will come by later on so be ready," Harry says not looking at the Omega 

"Okay," Louis says biting his lips 

he doesn't know why all of a sudden harry is being nice but he doesn't care, this was a good thing! he wanted him and harry to be at least friends if not mates. 

"Okay," Louis says to himself because Harry is gone, stupid alpha strength he thinks to himself with a stupid smile 

***  
liam comes by while Louis is fighting with his hair "Louis, I am assuming you're ready" the beta smiles 

"yea" 

liam motions for him walk in front of him and Louis does with a raised brows " so, I haven't seen Marcel" he says missing his alpha without him he felt cold and uneasy 

the elevator doors open and they get in " marcel already left to the village, someone had to go and prepare everything" Liam answers 

"prepare? like, inform the people that we're coming?" Louis thinks out loud 

"stuff like that, the media more then the people, and double check everything is prepared like our hotel before we arrive" 

the hotel? "why do we need a hotel?" Louis follows Liam as he gets out the elevators, a few of the help bow their heads in respect when they see Liam 

"because our trip is three days long," Liam tells him 

"Oh" 

louis stops asking questions and just walks with the beta who looked like he was in his own little world, something was bothering him but it wasn't in Louis place to ask him. They get to the garden shortly where a white table is placed in the middle, Louis eyes instantly connect with Harry but Louis looks away quickly afraid he will make the alpha angry. 

the garden was breathtaking full of colorful flowers and big green trees. It turns out that the garden was a fruit garden with trees that stood tall and green and full of different fruits. "wow" Louis gasps looking around him, he's never seen a place so green and pretty

zayn turns around his golden eyes go to Liam who freezes beside Louis " look who it is" Zayn smirks " excited to meet the peasants" 

louis didn't like the comment he doesn't consider them peasants he never did and he won't even when he mates with alphas and becomes royal but he stayed quiet. 

"so, what's for lunch?" Liam asks looking at the table covered in sandwiches, there's no need for that much Louis will never get used to this lifestyle, he sits down next to zayn " I'm just going to grab a sandwich, I forget I promised to help Edward pack' Liam rembles 

Louis can tell the beta was nervous but why? he finds out soon enough when he notices the tattoo 

As Liam is grabbing a sandwich Louis sees a familiar marking on his hand, then his eyes snap to zayn hand which was currently on the table and his eyes widen, they were the same tattoos! liam and Zayn were mates? that's why Liam is all nervous! 

"I should get going," Liam says then practically runs off 

he looks at Zayn who chews on his lips before sighing " alpha, is it okay if I go.. and.. pack?.." 

louis looks at Harry " I thought you already packed?" the alpha says as his lips twitch a little, Louis knows he knows

zayn pales and Louis takes a bite of his sandwich as he watches "I did pack, I don't think beta tony did though" zayn stands up he looks at Louis "I'll see you on the road prince Louis" he says 

louis rolls his eyes at that he knows the alpha did that on purpose "see you later zayn" Louis waves 

the alpha gives zayn permission and zayn walks away from them a little too fast, maybe he's catching up to a certain beta Louis thinks "you know what's so funny about the situation" 

harry laugh interrupts Louis who at first get's it confused with angels singing, kidding! but it was close okay? his laugh is so beautiful can laugh be beautiful?.. okay Louis focus! 

"what?"

"they don't know that they're mates!" harry snorts 

"no way" Louis laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to everyone who read my fic and inspired me and wrote me a nice comment! thank you! 
> 
>  
> 
> heheheh i am going to clean my room and then write the next chapter.. see you in a few hours..
> 
> i am gonna pull a all nighter by the way becuase that's how bad i feel for not posting for a year.. and also next week is ramadan and i can't exacly write smut while fasting so..


	13. Like ships in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish we could attach songs and pictures like wattpad on each chapters, that'd be cool! 
> 
> anyways listen to ships in the night by mat kearney while reading this chapter it will give you the feels.!!  
> oncec again thank you to everyone who votes and comments. 
> 
> vote! have fun enjoy!!!! bye love yooosss

"I don't think I've ever seen a banana tree," Louis says looking at the big tree covered in green, yellow bananas " is this the queens garden?"

Harry looks behind him "oh that, I planted that tree when I was sixteen with my mother” he says casually like prince's plant trees with their mother 

he turns around his gaze is on the omega for a second before he gets up and walks to the tree to get himself a banana "this will come in handy since I'm driving"

"Oh, am I coming with you or Edward?" Louis asks getting up because lunch was clearly over now, it was time to go. 

Harry shrugs throwing the banana in the air and catching it “you pick, just so you know though Edward listens to his rap garbage really loud and tries to rap along, it’s bad... and sad” 

louis giggles “ and what about you? what’s your bad habit?” the omega asks wanting to get to know his other alpha 

“you see the little wolf, perfect prince’s like me don’t have bad habits” Harry smiles 

“I going to ride with you just so I can prove you wrong, everyone has a bad habit,” Louis says 

He wonders what marcel bad habit is? it can’t be as bad as Edwards - actually Louis can’t imagine the alpha to have a bad habit, Marcel is truly perfect. 

“ he gets car sick” harry huffs out talking about marcel “ he also eats pizza with a fork” 

louis starts to laugh at the sudden burst of the alpha “ I miss Marcel” Louis chuckles wanting to be near his alpha 

“you’ll see him in about five hours” harry frowns 

Harry was walking slowly in pace with the omega who seemed stiff at how close they were walking.

The young boy was not used to this much contact with the alpha so he didn't know how to act. 

the Omega couldn't help but stare at the alpha though, every now and then Harry would look at him and Louis would turn away and pretend to be looking at the lake. 

Louis wanted to so desperately run his finger through his long chocolate curls.

He could smell the vanilla coming from them mixed with his natural earthly scent, Louis looks at his outfit smiling at the fact that the alpha was dressed like he was going to a very important party.

He wore a long coat, silk shirt underneath, and tight black pants. 

" when you're done checking me out, Louis-“ 

"I was not doing that!" Louis cuts the alpha off turning to the front 

"sure, whatever you say" Harry chuckles

louis could feel his face warm up, Harry knew? 

" listen little wolf, before I do any more damage, I just want you to know that I surrender” 

“I want us to become friends” alpha harry adds 

Louis stops mid-walk and turns to harry who was starring at the grass with squinted eyes " we're going to be mated in just a week, I need to start acting like an alpha, I need to grow up so I am sorry for you treating coldly, 

I don't know how to act when it comes to you because every time I look at you I see the images of what I did to you”

Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing, what the alpha was saying. he never wanted to talk about the incident because Louis is the kind of person that is used to bad things. 

He knows how to handle them and that's by pretending it didn't happen until he completely forgets about it. 

he doesn't like to think about it, in fact, he forgot about it until now.

“you didn’t do anything to me” he grabs Harry's hand in his small one ignoring the tingles “Harry please don’t blame yourself, you can’t” 

“I am sorry, it was my fault you left in the first..but I want clean slate if you would give me one..” 

louis was silent for a minute, he did not expect an apology from Harry, no erase that he did not expect Harry to accept him as his mate. " I don't know what to say" 

"you don't have to say anything, I just want you to understand that I am not like my brothers. Growing up I knew I was not going to get a mate, I never wanted a mate” 

ouch, Louis' heart was bleeding, it literally felt like harry daggered him in the heart. 

"I am sorry, I know I'm hurting you, Louis, that's why I try to distance myself from you because ever since our first meeting I’ve done nothing but hurt you” 

louis sniffles “ harry you don’t hurt me, the truth is that you and I are the same” 

Harry shakes his head “no don’t say that we’re not the same. you’re good, you’re smart and beautiful and funny and I am bad, I hurt and use people and I don’t even care” 

this was taking a bad turn, Louis could feel how tense the alpha was, not only that but harry green eyes were now dark and Louis knew his alphas was coming out “ harry it fine, I want to be your friend” 

louis knows that a part of him will always long for Harry, He’s already in love with him, with all of them. 

he also knows how to keep that part silent as long as Harry will be his mate as long as he can wake up to the alpha and see him every day, Louis can mask his feelings. 

He needed Harry in his life and being his friend is enough for him, Louis can be his friend! he will be his best friend, he will be there for the prince forever. 

“Louis you don’t understand, when we mate I won’t be around, I will be your alpha but not your mate” 

“I understand, I never thought in my life that it'd get an alpha let alone three!” Louis tells him 

“I understand how you feel because I feel your pain too and not because of the bond because I went through so much myself. 

Just a few months ago I was living in an abandoned shed. I have to pinch myself twice a day to make sure I'm not dreaming because I live in a castle now with my best friend and three great alphas” 

“what are you saying?” the prince asks his green eyes wide and confused 

“I am saying I’m willing to make this work, I want to have some sort of relationship with you and being your friend sounds about great” 

“ Lou, are you sure?” Harry asks 

the omega nods wiping his tears away he was not sad, he was just glad to find someone like Harry who is as damaged as him.

“ yea, two people with empty hearts what better friendship than that?” 

Harry looks at their finger locked together, Louis could tell the alpha was having doubts he could feel how scared he was.. he hated that Harry was feeling this. “do you think it could be enough in the long run?” 

“we can make it work, we could be enough” Louis smiles 

Harry nods and untangles their hands as they start their walk out of the garden, Liam is standing by the doors when they finally reach the castle.

“ everything is ready, prince” he says 

“ also the blonde omega is coming along, he wouldn't stay even packed his own bag and everything!” Liam adds when they reach outside where three large cars are. 

speaking of the blonde omega, Niall sticks his head out of one of the cars “ over here!” he waves "we're gonna see Lottie house!" 

“I guess you’ll be riding with Edward,” Harry says turning to the boy “ don’t worry Zayn is there also” 

“HARRY YOU SON OF BITCH” 

out of nowhere, Harry is on the floor, Edward on top of him growling and punching his brother. 

before Louis can react though he’s is being pulled backward. “no, Louis let them fight” Zayn whispers to him 

he watches as Harry flips Edward and jumps on him with a loud growl, he hits him, punches after punch Louis closes his eyes as the tears streams down his cheeks he wishes he could disappear. 

“what? No! Stop! they’re hurting each other” Louis yells struggling to free himself from the alpha but it’s no use 

“Liam don’t just watch! do something!” Zayn growls 

the beta grinches looking at the fight happening “it’s best to leave them when they’re like this”

Liam scratches his head looking at the omega “ I’ll take Louis, you handle it, I've been dealing it with my whole life.” 

Liam gets ahold of Louis and he takes him to the car where the two omegas are watching with wild eyes.

“ they’re gonna kill zayn” Niall shrieks "he was so beautiful too" 

louis was more afraid for his alphas then zayn “ please just stop!” he screams 

Harry throws Edward across the field with a ease before standing up and snapping his arm the other direction, the crack fills Louis ears "you hit like a bitch Edward!" 

“You two can’t behave like this in the village people will get hurt,” Zayn says helping Edward get up "what's going on with you two?" 

“you’re dead harry” Edward growls spitting out blood " you're going to pay for hurting my mate!" 

"your mate?" harry sneakers " last time I checked he belonged to all of us!" 

"not you! to marcel and I but not you because I am gonna kill you!" 

"I'll like to see you try brother," Harry says then walks to his car 

louis can’t watch anymore, he wishes marcel was here so he didn't feel alone. He doesn't realize he’s crying out loud until Edward is standing in front moving his hands from his face. 

“baby-“ the alpha whisper 

louis feels a finger on his chin “ I’m sorry princess” 

Edward slowly lifts his chin to face him but once Louis sees the cuts, the blood on his face he can’t help but feel bad 

“no, please leave me alone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> especally thank you @LARRYSTYLINSONISEVERYTHINGS i love your comeents i always look for it! 
> 
> byeeeeee
> 
> _____lyrics ____
> 
> Like ships in the night letting cannonballs fly  
> Say what you mean and it turns to a fight  
> Fists fly from my mouth as it turns south  
> You’re down the driveway  
> I’m on the couch  
> Chasing your dreams since the violent fifth grade  
> Trying to believe in your silent own way  
> 'Cause we’ll be okay, I’m not going away"


	14. careful what you wish for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, enjoy!  
> also, I wanna know what you think so.. far? i feel like i need to write smut becuase it's a larry fic and what's a larry fic without a smut...

 

 Louis spent half of the car ride watching the window, sleeping and listening to the conversation Niall and Lottie were having. He was quite -  he wasn’t the only one. Edward hasn’t said a word, zayn who was driving would say one or two things and the only response the alpha would give was a grunt or a shrug.

“Niall? how come you don’t have a marking?” Lottie asks

the blonde freezes “uh-well, I don’t know” Niall stutters turning to Louis with pleading blue eyes " I was born like this"

“ some people are born lucky, they don’t have to worry about soulmates and all mess that comes with it, I would switch with him if I could, ” Louis says not thinking about his words or the effect. 

“ Stop the car”

As soon as Edward says those three words Louis realizes what he just said in front of his alpha.

“come on Edward you’re overreacting” zayn exhales slowing down but not stopping

shit shit shit shit, Louis could feel the hurt coming from Edward, why did he say that? he doesn't want to be mate-less! why is he so stupid?

“STOP.THE.CAR!”

the car comes to a halt Edward opens the door and walks out like it’s not in the middle of nowhere. maybe he'll come back Louis thinks, it's just a wide road surrounded by trees-never mind he probably going to go for a run.

 Louis unbuckles his belt “where are you going now?” Zayn groans

“to talk to him” Louis opens the door and jumps off the car running after his alpha

“Edward please, I’m sorry” Louis whispers walking into the woods where he saw Edward run to, he didn't care if the alpha already left

his heart was pounding, these trees looked ancient it also smelled really bad like dead animals “Edward I didn’t mean it”

“you didn’t mean what?”

louis takes a step back but something catches his legs and he falls on his ass “Marcel?” he groans painfully 

"Louis"

marcel green eyes were the picture of perfection, slicing into one's soul. There there’s a fleeting flash of sparkle, reminding Louis of the day we first met.

“hey angel” the alpha smiles pulling the omega to his chest

Louis snuggles into the alphas broad chest the warmth coming from him calming him, He felt save in marcel arms “ I’m so glad you’re here” he murmurs squeezing the alpha tightly and not wanting the moment to end

"Edward is mad is at me" Louis adds 

“ I'm afraid for Harry and Edward” marcel Murmurs in Louis' ears making the omega panic at the thought of the alphas being trouble “ they’ve always fought, bickered  about the smallest things“

“ we need to do something, to fix their relationship,” Louis says  breaking the hug and facing his alpha 

“do you trust me?” Marcel asks instead of answering the question

“yes of course,” Louis tells him

“I have a plan, that can save our mates,” Marcel bites his lips  “ knowing Harry and Edward it can go two ways”

“whatever it is, I am down for it,” Louis sighs knowing that if Marcel asked him to get hit by a track, he will. 

***

Marcel and Louis get back to the car, Zayn doesn't even ask questions he just starts the car murmuring to himself ‘come with us they said, it will be fun they said’ under his breath.

the hour ride to the village is quite nice, marcel fills Louis in on what not to do, like don't answer any questions without them being present, not to go anywhere unless he’s with a person, and especially not to talk to any alpha.

the village is nothing like the city, there were no tall building, no fancy clothing shops, just cabins that looked identical dotted on the grassy hills, green trees stood up like spikes, zigzagging the border of brick roads and unpolished homes. Rivers streamed through deep valleys, it was beautiful. the people looked happy,  children were chasing each other laughing, omegas and their alphas would be gazing at each other lovingly unaware of their surrounding it made Louis' heart melt. 

“we’re here,” Zayn says stopping the car

Louis looks out the window his mouth open at the big brown Log cabin “ its a beauty isn't it? That’s ours” marcel whispers to him before opening the car door and helping Louis out

Marcel  grabs Louis hand as he turns to Niall and Lottie who are looking around wearing the same expression as Louis “I’ll see you two later for dinner, Zayn will show you to your cabins” he says pulling the omega the other direction

“so what’s the plan?” the omega asks

marcel opens the door and gestures for Louis to go in “ first we settle in and see who will show up first, and then we sleep” the alpha yawns looking around the warm cabin, it was furniture and everything but it still felt empty without Harry and Edward.

louis follows marcel who opens the door to the bedroom “bingo!” he smiles and Louis pokes his dimples because he can  “I haven’t slept the whole night” marcel yawns looking at the huge bed and then at Louis

“I am not that tired,” Louis tells him “but you should get some rest”

marcel leans in and places a  lingering on Louis forhead  “I’m gonna take a quick shower,” he  says taking his glasses off and placing them on the bedside table

without the glasses marcel looked exactly like Edward and harry with perfectly styled hair, sometimes Louis forget their identical triplet because their personalities are so far different. 

marcel doesn't close the bathroom door, Louis blushes when he notices that he can see everything if he wanted to look, not that he’s going to! instead, he sits down on the bed. the omega gently runs his hands over the silky sheets liking the cool feeling, he takes his shoes off and lies down pressing his cheeks on the dark warm pillow “so soft” he yawns

sleeping on the bed felt like sleeping on a cloud, Louis closes his eyes a small smile on his lips as he drifts off to sleep.

“okay angel-“ marcel stops mid-sentence when he sees his omega sleeping on the bed snoring softly

he couldn’t help but join him on the bed and pull him into his chest “ you’re so precious” marcel whispers kissing his hair

Marcel gently creases his arms loving how soft the boy's skin was, the alpha knew that he was developing a deep obsession and that was touching the omega. not in a sexual way, yes he craved him and was counting down the days until they bonded but he loved running his hair through his tousled soft hair, his perfect face.

He loved tracing his cheekbones and connecting his light freckles...  Just being away from him today was enough to drive him crazy, he physically ached him.

“get away from me Edward!”

“or what?! Huh?”

Something crashes and Marcel quickly sits up “shit” he curses slowly untangling himself from the omega, he doesn't forget his glasses on his way out.

“ENOUGH”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay.. so i've had writers block i couldnt write anything becuase well writer block.. anways i know this is short i'll post chapter 15 in a few hours.. thank you for reading my fic!!! 
> 
> bye have a nice night/ day!


	15. NOT A CHAPTER!

it's ramadan! I will be fasting for a month so i won't be able to continue this but i;ll be back after 30-31 days! wish me luck it's gonna be hard not reading larry smut all the time.. bye! thank you for being nice and leaving nice comments and giving me kudos! it means so much thank you thank you!


End file.
